


The Courtship Conundrum

by Belladonna1185



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming of Age, Courtship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-16
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-02 00:22:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belladonna1185/pseuds/Belladonna1185
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the day of Harry's 17th Birthday an old wizarding tradition turns his life upside down. It's either go through with it or lose everything... Rated M for future material.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rita Skeeter's Scoop of The Century

**Author's Note:**

> This going to be a HP/AU multi-chapter Slash fic. Like over 50,000 words long. (Crazy long.) I'm writing this for the Multi-Chapter, 50,000 word Romance Challenge in the HPC forum on FF.net. I got this killer prompt and now….presto! A story appears.
> 
> I'm excited and nervous about this story. I think the idea of writing 50,000 words is totally daunting at this point, but I'm sure I'm going to start writing and completely forget that there is a word minimum. Lol.
> 
> Anyway….
> 
> In this world Sirius didn't die when he fell through The Veil in the Battle at the Ministry. He just went through to the other side and passed out. :o) Also, no dead Dumbledore. :o)
> 
> I have some interesting twists and turns planned for this diddy….
> 
> This is a SLASH PIECE. Harry and some sexy men from the World of HP may or may not be getting' it on, snog, or other things equally romantic and sappy.
> 
> UPDATE 10/7/14- I have gone back a reworked some things. Streamlined moments. Fixed typos (Hope i got them all!) Hope you like the changes!

**H** arry took a bite of crisp bacon, savoring the greasy flavor as it melted on his tongue. Nothing was better than bacon. Except for, possibly, Quidditch, but he honestly wasn't too sure about that. Bacon and Quidditch were each delicious in their own unique ways and while he loved both of them, he _was_ in the kitchen. He couldn't possibly chase a Snitch in the cramped space; so, for the moment, bacon would be his first love.

Bacon and birthdays, nothing could be better.

Today, he was finally "of age". Harry smiled, filled with pleasure in knowing that he could perform magic away from Hogwarts without the fear of being called in front of the Wizengamot (again), Apparate and Disapparate, and, most importantly, he could make his own decisions.

 If he was so inclined, he could pop down to Diagon Alley, go to Florean Fortescue’s Ice Cream Parlour for a mouth-watering ice cream sundae and discuss medieval witchcraft with the proprietor or, stroll down to Quality Quidditch Supplies and gaze longingly at the new model  _Firebolt_ that hung in the display window. Gaping at a storefront window was a respectable way to pass an afternoon.

On the other hand, he could do absolutely nothing but sit on the sofa and be a complete lay-about. It didn't matter what he chose to do with his time. He was a grown-up and it was summer break; his time was his own. Harry popped a bit of strawberry waffle into his mouth. This was going to be the best birthday ever, the best year ever if he had any say in the matter.

"Morning," Remus brightly called as he entered the kitchen.

"Morning."

"Happy Birthday," Sirius bellowed, an enormous grin plastered to his face. "Ah… seventeen. You're practically an old man."

"If I'm an old man, you're ancient," Harry teased.

"Oy! Respect your elders. I'm not old," Sirius whined. "I'm still fit."

"I dunno, Padfoot. I think you might have a few creaks in those hips and you’ve got a bit of grey coming in right there." Remus pulled one of the aforementioned strands from its owner's head.

"Ow! Mooney, shove off!”

"Yes, dear," Remus smirked, pulling a cup from the cabinet.

The two old friends shuffled around the kitchen getting their desired items for breakfast as Harry watched, feeling warmth at the sight. Sometimes he couldn’t believe his good fortune. Living with Remus and Sirius made him feel that he finally had a family, a real home, and a sense of security that he had never experienced at Number 4 Privet Drive.

"Any owls yet?" Sirius inquired as he poured his tea.

"No, not yet," said Harry with a shake of his head.

Remus and Sirius looked at each other, excitement gleaming in their eyes.

"Ah well, I guess we have the honor of being the first. Right, Mooney?"

"Indeed we do,” said Remus before placing a small red and gold package on the table as his godfather set down another, which had been hidden in the old grandfather clock, beside it.

"Happy Birthday, Harry!" they shouted in unison.

Harry tore into the first present, quickly removing the lid to find a small golden ball. He lifted it carefully out of its soft tissue paper nest, turning it over in his. He instantly recognized he had been gifted with a Golden Snitch. He lovingly placed it back into the box for safe keeping before shredding the paper wrapping Sirius' gift.

Harry gasped at the sight of the latest model broom _:_ The _Firebolt XLT,_  the one he had been daydreaming about moments before. Harry lovingly stroked the beautiful cherry-wood broom handle. It was lighter than his old  _Nimbus 2000_  and the original model  _Firebolt_  that Sirius had sent him in third year. Being careful not to scratch his gift, Harry reverently laid the broom down on the table to inspect it more closely. He noticed a little lighting bolt and HP inscribed on the tip of the handle.

"I can't believe you got it detailed! Thank you both. It's brilliant," Harry gushed as he hugged his father's closest friends.

"You're quite welcome. I expect you to do us all proud one day and play for England," Sirius teased with paternal pride.

"I'd love that," Harry said wistfully.

Remus laid a comforting hand on his shoulder.  “Harry, your parents would be so proud of the man you've become. "

"I know we both are," added Sirius.

Harry cleared the lump in his throat with a grunt. "So….umm…who's supposed to be on duty today?"

The werewolf gave him an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, Harry. I know it's you're birthday, but it’s…Professor Snape."

“Damn,” Harry swore. It just had to be Snape.

Dumbledore had ordered, as a precaution, that when either his godfather or Remus needed to leave the safety of Grimmauld Place, an Order member would come to the house to stay in their stead, much to Harry's dismay.

"Yeah, rotten luck that Snivellus has to be here. I can hardly stand to look at that hook-nosed berk's face, but don't worry," a mischievous grin spread across Sirius’ face, "I'm sure we could think up a good prank to pull on the greasy git to brighten your day. Maybe turn his hair pink or transfigure his robes to look like Mrs. Longbottom’s? What I wouldn't do to see Snape in that stuffed vulture hat," Sirius cackled.

Remus slapped his head. " Grow up would you? He's Harry's Professor. This isn't fifth year," he chided. "But I do have to say, it was rather hilarious to see him in that getup," Remus added with a quiet smile.

The flapping of wings interrupted the pair’s jovial banter as a large russet coloured owl flew into the kitchen and dropped the morning edition of The Daily Prophet in Harry's lap. He unrolled the paper and blinked at the incomprehensible headline.

* * *

 

**THE BOY-WHO-LIVED TO LOVE BOYS**

* * *

 

Harry blinked. That couldn't possibly be right. 

Harry read the headline again.

This had to be a kind of practical joke that the twins had concocted: trick paper crafted for his birthday. Harry darted his head right and left, searching for any sign of the notorious pranksters.

"Anything wrong, Harry?" Remus inquired.

Harry crushed the paper tightly in his hands. "No. Nothing. Nothing at all. Ummm….I just have to pop back up to my room. Forgot….something."

Harry calmly left the kitchen, then bolted up the stairs to his bedroom where he opened the paper and anxiously began to read.

* * *

 

**THE BOY-WHO-LIVED TO LOVE BOYS**

**COURTSHIP SEASON TO BEGIN**

-Exclusive by Rita Skeeter of The Daily Prophet

Everyone knows his name. There isn't a witch or wizard in Britain or (I may be so bold as to say) the world who can't claim that they are unfamiliar with the life of Harry Potter: the boy who tragically lost both his parents in the war, the Champion of the Triwizard Tournament, and Witch Weekly's Most Eligible Bachelor. What wasn't so well know about The-Boy-Who-Lived was his apparent taste in paramours. In a shocking turn of events, it has been revealed that Harry Potter, lothario of the teenage wizarding set, is in fact a homosexual.

The announcement was released on the boy's seventeenth birthday, July 31st, as is traditional for wizard nobles upon reaching the Age of Courtship. As the last of the Potter line, Harry will become Lord Potter and stands to inherit a substantial trust, including land, properties, and magical heirlooms upon the finalization of his marriage to an eligible Courtier.

Over the years, the emerald-eyed heartthrob has flaunted his girlfriends to the press. His scandalous romantic entanglement with Hermione Granger and Bulgarian Bonbon, Viktor Krum, seeker for the Bulgarian National Quidditch Team during the Triwizard Tournament (see page 5 for related story) only highlights one of many female conquests on his rather extensive list, which has lead the nation to believe Potter was indeed a heterosexual.

The news that young Potter no longer favors the fairer sex brings up many questions.

Firstly, why the information has been such a closely guarded secret? Unlike our Muggle counterparts, the subject of homosexuality has never been an issue, as some of the most celebrated couples in wizarding history have been same sex. With this being the case, why did The-Boy-Who-Lived feel the compulsion to misdirect his adoring fans and supporters? Is it part of a hidden plot? Does his current girlfriend Ginerva Weasley know? Were his past girlfriends part of the conspiracy or was he just unaware of his orientation? Whatever the case maybe, this reporter will be sure to uncover and report the truth to our dedicated readers.

On a more personal note, we here at The Daily Prophet hope that Mr. Potter has the happiest of birthdays today, as well as wishing him all the best during this courting season. We also send our best to the lucky man who manages to snatch him up.

(For continuing coverage of Courting Season and complete Announcement listing, see page 3.)

* * *

 

 

Harry collapsed back onto his bed, panic threatening to overwhelm him. Grimmauld Place was supposed to be Unplottable. He hadn’t left its confines all summer, except to sit in the gardens behind the imposing house. He hadn’t spoken the words aloud and hadn’t written them anywhere. So, how did Rita Skeeter find out?

This summer had been a revelation. Girls had always been a mystery to him. Aside from Cho Chang and Ginny, he had never truly been interested in chasing after the opposite sex. They were nice. Hermione was a girl. She was one of his best friends, but it was never sexual. As he thought back upon it over the past few months, he realized he should have recognized the warning signs when he described his kiss with Cho as ‘wet.’ As Snape was always gleeful to remind him, he was a bit of a dunderhead.

 He more than likely wouldn’t have pieced it together if it hadn’t been for the dreams. Every night, since the last week of the term, Harry had dreamed of pale skin and corded muscles.  The persons the bodies belonged to weren’t clear at first, but he was always filled with contentment and sticky pajama bottoms after his nightly visitations. It was a month into his dreams that he finally recognized one of his fantasy lovers.  The white blonde waterfall that trailed over his body had been the giveaway: Lucius Malfoy.  While his ferret of a son made his stomach roll, Harry had to admit that Malfoy Sr was gorgeous, posh, cultured, and terribly fit. A stunning contrast to his other nightly bed partner.

That man had been harder to identify. He was tall, hair as dark as ink --- the opposite of Malfoy in every way. His lover had long, lovely fingers that played his body like a virtuoso and a voice like sin. It had taken waking up mid orgasm with that man’s name on his lips for it to sink it. He had been dreaming of Snape.

If that didn’t prove Harry Potter was a homosexual, nothing would.

“Damn,” Harry groaned into his pillow. How would his friends react?

Hermione would probably just give him books and tell him it everything would be fine, Ginny on the other hand? Harry shivered. She was going to tear him apart, Ron, too.

Clutching his hair tightly, Harry let out a frustrated growl.

He had been meaning to do it, honestly, but the opportunity had never really presented itself. Ginny was still, technically, his girlfriend and hurting her was the last thing he ever wanted to do. Ending a relationship was awkward no matter what the circumstances, but the additional blow of his sexuality…there was no easy way to do it and someone was going to be hurt. Now she was going to read it in the paper.

"Bloody bollocks! What a complete cock-up," Harry swore as he tore the paper to shreds and tossing the bits of paper in the waste-bin.

He had to get out of here. Grabbing his wand, Harry rushed down the stairs to the sitting room. Maybe if he sent her an owl now, he could beat the post. Just as he was sitting down to begin the letter, he startled at the sound of a tiny beak tapping on the window. Hesitantly, he walked over and opened the window. He knew that owl and that owl had a Howler. Harry grimaced in dread filled anticipation as Pig zoomed into the sitting room, flapping his tiny wings into his head.

"Ow! Pig! I can't get the bloody thing from your beak if you don't stop moving," he growled as he plucked the crimson envelope from his beak.

"You can go now. I'm going to open it. Really, I am."

Harry plucked a treat from the mantle box.  Pig gave an affectionate nip before flitting out the window back to The Burrow.

The envelope felt heavy in his hands, like a timebomb waiting to go off. With trembling fingers, Harry quickly opened the letter.

* * *

 

_**Is there something that you wanted to tell me Harry, anything that you might have mentioned, that I needed to KNOW?** _

_**Maybe that little, insignificant fact that you're a poof!** _

_**HARRY, YOU'RE QUEER? QUEER!** _

_**QUEER THIS WHOLE TIME AND YOU DIDN'T THINK TO TELL ME!** _

_**I can't believe you hadn't the stones to tell me yourself. We've known each other for years! You're best mate is my brother!** _

_**I can’t believe I had to find out in The Prophet in an article by that slimy bint Skeeter!** _

_**That daft cow knew before I DID!** _

_**You’ve been leading me on this whole time, using me as cover. Did you mean for me to care for you? Was that your game?** _

_**Harry James Potter, if I ever see your face again it will be too soon. You have made me look RIDICULOUS! WE'RE OVER! OVER, YOU WANKER!** _

* * *

 

With the last word ringing in his ears, the letter shredded itself into pieces, grumbling about Harry being a selfish, lying git.

"I guess that saves me the trouble of doing it myself," he mumbled unhappily.

Harry plopped down heavily on the settee. This day just couldn’t get any worse.

"You okay?" Remus quietly asked as he and Sirius entered from the kitchen.

"Yeah…I mean, I suppo—no. Not really, no," Harry sighed.

"Howler," Sirius said.

Harry nodded.

"Couldn't help but over hear."

"Yeah, from Ginny.”

He noticed Sirius fidgeting and braced himself for what was next.

"So…umm…Harry, you're…"

“Queer,” a silky, mirth-filled voice purred. “The Great Harry Potter is a homosexual.”


	2. Coming to Terms with Coming Out

 

 **H** arry snapped his head towards the fireplace. He had forgotten. Snape. Of all the days to be on duty at the house!

"Leave the boy alone, Snivelly. It's none of your business anyway," Sirius barked. "This is a family matter, so why don't you slither back to your dungeon like a good little snake."

"Don't you have a bone to dig up somewhere, Black?" the Potions Master coolly inquired.

"Now is not the time," Remus said with an exasperated sigh. "Harry, are you alright? Do you want to talk about it?"

Three sets of eyes focused on him. Harry squirmed under their gazes.

"… Oh, Merlin," he stammered. "I…I didn't know that I was till… I mean, I was seeing Ginny and I really did like her and we got on great, but I started...you know. Havin'… feelings about…." Harry blushed.

"Have you suspected it for long? Is that why you dated Ginny to see if you were bisexual?" asked Remus.

"No, I didn't mean to lead her on. I didn't really figure it out until...well … last week."

Snape snorted.

"Shut it, Snape," Sirius growled before turning back to his godson. "Go on, Harry."

He shrugged bashfully. "I mean…I don't know what else to say really."

"It's perfectly…uh…natural to have… feelings like that," Sirius reassured him clumsily.

"I…I know…I," Harry stuttered.

Snape sighed in obvious exasperation. "As your dogfather so  _eloquently_  put it, it  _is_ perfectly natural to have sexual and romantic inclinations towards members of the same sex. There's nothing wrong with being a homosexual, Mr. Potter, I can assure you.

“Unlike our Muggle counterparts, wizard society sees nothing strange or taboo about same sex relationships or marriages. It has been legal for a wizard to marry one's partner since the days of Merlin. There have been homosexual Ministers of Magic, Quidditch players, Mediwitches … you should feel no shame in regards to your orientation."

Harry visibly relaxed at Snape's words. "Well, that's …good. I mean…I'm glad it's not a problem. I didn't know that it wasn't an issue. I just—I guess it would be nice to you know …talk to someone who's like me, but I don't even know who to talk to? I mean, I don't know anyone else who's like me...who's…."

"I am a homosexual, Mr. Potter; as well as Headmaster Dumbledore and several other members of the Hogwarts faculty, should you ever need the council of someone with first hand knowledge of what your are experiencing."

Harry's jaw dropped at the admission. "Really? You're g… really?"

"Really, Potter."

A genuine smile pulled at the corners of the former Death Eater's thin lips. "The faculty at Hogwarts has agreed that if a student ever had any issues in regard to their sexuality, that we were allowed to reveal our own sexual orientation in an attempt to make that student more comfortable. To let them know, as it were, that there was a person that they could confide in who could offer sound advice and guidance."

Sirius opened his mouth to comment.

"Not a word out of you mutt or I'll hex your bollocks off," Snape snapped.

"Behave," whispered Remus as he slapped his best friend’s arm.

Just when he thought he had the man pegged, he revealed a bit of himself that threw Harry for a loop. He had been positive Snape would ridicule, harass, and generally make him feel worse about his situation than he already did. Harry supposed the since is professor also liked blokes it would make him slightly more understanding of his situation, but Snape had never been one for sympathy before.

Harry felt a flutter in his stomach as he recalled his dream.  The idea that Snape was somehow _attainable_ , that he also liked men… "Okay. Brilliant. Uh… I feel loads better about that…uhh…thank you, Professor."

"Of course, Potter," Snape graciously replied.

Harry's brows furrowed in thought. “How did Skeeter find out? I haven't told anyone. I mean, I didn't even realize it myself until recently and what's all this about the Age of Courtship? I've never heard of it before."

Sirius looked sheepish. " Harry, we should have told you years ago. I sometimes forget that you were brought up by Muggles.”

Remus turned to Snape. "Severus, would you mind explaining the Act to Harry? "

"Oy! I grew up in an old wizarding family, I know about The Act of Courtship and all that. Just cause I didn't do it myself, doesn't mean I don't know about it," Sirius huffed.

"Remus, I never thought I'd see the day that you finally admit to any flaw in your intellectual capacity,” Snape sneered as he sat in the brown leather wingback across from Harry.

 “You two mutts, I'm quite sure, would manage to fry what few synapses fire in Potter's brain if you were to attempt to explain the Act of Courtship to him.” A decidedly evil smirk filled Snape’s face. “Why don't you go scratch you're fleas somewhere and let the adult handle this, Black."

Sirius moved to stand up, but Remus pulled him back down. "Padfoot."

"As I was saying, among wizard nobility there has been a long held practice of Courtship. It is one of the few traditions that we have in common with Muggles, though they don’t continue this practice much in this day and age. Once an eligible witch or wizard heir reaches the Age of Courtship in a season, they are required to choose a suitable partner to ensure the continuation of their bloodline, as well as gain their inheritance and title.”

“The suitors are called Courtiers. Courtiers are required to send a Declaration of Intent before the Autumnal Equinox if they wish to be considered. During the months between the Equinox and the Solstice, Courtiers will send you letters, gifts, and the like in the hopes that you will choose them. You are obligated to except all who submit letters to you until the Solstice. The Courted, that would be you, Mr Potter, can decline anyone who has submitted a Declaration on the Winter Solstice. There will be a ball held on that day, where you will present a token to any Courtier you wish to continue perusing you.”

“You then have from the Winter Solstice until the Vernal Equinox to narrow your Courtiers down to only the most worthy. They are called The Chosen. There is a ceremony where you exchange additional tokens as a symbol of you potential commitment. You then have from the Vernal Equinox until the Summer Solstice to choose your life's companion. They are called The Promised. If you cannot decide between two of The Chosen, you have the option to have one as Husband and one as Consort. That is a very rare occurrence as most of the Courted manage to find a single mate. Are you still with me, Potter?"

Harry blinked. He was expected to remember all of that?  It seemed a bit overly complex to him. "Uhh, why do I have to do this? I'm not a noble."

Remus patted Harry's leg. " You are. The Potter's were and  _are_  one of the oldest wizarding families. Just as old as The Malfoy's and The Weasley's. James was the last Lord Potter, which means you will inherit the lands where Potter Manor was in Godric's Hollow, as well as, all the additional land and other holdings that are tied to your family."

"Why has no one told me all of this? I have land and money? Why did I never know about it? “

"I guess, no one even thought about it. I-well, I assumed Dumbledore would have informed you at some point. I am sorry that all this was sprung on you. It has to be more than a bit overwhelming," Remus said with sympathy.

"Yes, Mr. Potter, not only are you the famous Boy-Who-Lived, but you are of noble blood and extremely wealthy. Some of us have all the luck don't we," Snape remarked, voice dripping with amusement and something darker Harry couldn't quite pinpoint.

"Shut your gob, Snivelly. I don't know why you know anything about this. You grew up in a shack somewhere or maybe in a cave, hanging upside down with the rest of your family? It's not like you're of noble blood," scoffed Sirius.

"Oh, but I am," Snape replied smugly.

"I don't believe it. You? A noble? Ha! What's your title then, Lord Great Nosed Git? "

"How childish, Black. I would expect nothing less. Though I hardly need to prove it, my title is Lord Prince, of the House of Prince. My mother was Eileen Prince, the last of the Prince line. Since she did not go through the Act of Courtship, choosing instead to marry my father, the title and all Prince holdings went to me."

Sirius looked like he had swallowed something vile, while Remus and Harry both looked dumbfounded. "You're a  _Prince?_ " Black cried in disgust.

"Yes." Snape replied, looking for all the world like the cat who ate the canary.

 “Prince? Like the Half-Blood Prince?” Harry murmured to himself.

Snape’s eyes narrowed upon hearing the long forgotten moniker. “How do you know that name?”

“I…I…” Harry stammered. “I found— never mind. I…uh…yeah.”

Snape’s look clearly indicated he would have to explain himself later. “So. Umm…if you're so...you know...a Lord with titles and money, why do you teach at Hogwarts?"

 "Because I love children."

A startled bark of laughter burst from his mouth at the wickedly dry retort. Harry had never heard Snape crack a joke, not once in all the years that they had known one another. Who could have guessed that Severus Snape, former Death Eater, and general terror, had a sense of humor?

Remus steered the conversation back on course. "Do you have any other questions about all this?"

Harry's brows scrunched in thought. "Umm…"

Snape waved his wand and a crème coloured piece of parchment appeared. "I believe that this should cover anything that I have not discussed with you, though you should read the complete Act of Courtship text."

Harry leaned over and read.

* * *

 

_** The Act of Courtship ** _

__

_**~The Courtship Season lasts from Summer Solstice to Summer Solstice.** _

_**~All nobles who have reached The Age of Courtship must participate in the Act of Courtship, unless they are already married or are disinherited.** _

_**~The Announcement of Courtship shall be posted on The Courted's birthday to all known publications.** _

_**~The Announcement contains the name, age, sexual orientation, and physical attributes of The Courted.** _

_**~No un-chaperoned meetings are allowed with any Courtier two years or more older than The Courted (with exceptions. See the Courting index)** _

_**~No sexual contact is permitted between Courtiers/The Chosen and the Courted.** _

_**~If it is found that sexual contact has occurred between any of The Chosen/Courtiers any dismissed Courtier or other interested party may claim a Challenge.** _

_**~The winner of the Challenge may claim the right to woo the Courted.** _

_**~If the Challenge is called in the final stage of the Season, the winner claims the right to wed the Courted.** _

_**~The Courted is only permitted to be wooed by someone of equal or greater station, wealthy merchants, persons of noble birth, lauded scholars, or persons of extraordinary worth and accomplishment in Wizard society.** _

_**~The Courted must choose a Promised before their eighteenth birthday or by the end of the Season. (See Courting Index.)** _

_**~If The Courted is unable or unwilling to wed before he or she turns eighteen years of age or by the end of the Courting Season, he or she forfeits their title, land, and any monies associated to the line. These shall be passed down to the next in the line of succession. In the event there is no one left in the line, all holdings shall go into a trust until a blood relative can be identified.** _

_**~Should there be a tie for The Courted's affection, they may chose one as spouse and one as consort.** _

* * *

 

"Oh. That's how Skeeter found out about my…ya know. 'Cause it was posted on the list of those that reached The Age of Courtship," said Harry. "Why do they need to post that?"

"I suppose so people know if they have a shot with you or not," Sirius replied.

"Right," Harry mumbled, cheek aflame with embarrassment.

"Don't worry. You won't be alone on that list. Some of your classmates will be on that list," said Remus.

"Yeah. But if this happens every year, why haven’t I ever heard of it?" asked Harry.

“You are the reason, Potter,” Snape drawled. “Your celebrity has pushed Courtship season to the ranks of the Quidditch World Cup. Everyone will want to know who weds The-Boy-Who-Lived and therefore has been elevated from the society page to the front page.”

The clock on the mantle chimed, the hands indicating Sirius and Remus were ‘Late for an Appointment.’

"I believe that you both have an urgent meeting with Dumbledore that you need to see to. Not everything can stop for the world famous Harry Potter." Snape stood and walked briskly into the kitchen, robes billowing behind him.

"Sirius, don't." Remus sighed as he stopped his friend from retaliating. "Unfortunately, Professor Snape is right. When we get back, if there is anything else you want to talk about, please, don't hesitate to come to us."

"You know we both love you, right? Even though I  _am_  a bit disappointed I won't be able to talk about skirt chasing with you. I had hoped you would assume my role as a notorious ladies man. Ah well, I guess I'll have to suffer tales of your exploits with some burly Quidditch Beater or the like," Sirius sighed dramatically.

Harry laughed. "I guess so."

"We do love you, Harry. Never forget it," Remus said softly as he moved towards the floo.

Sirius grabbed a fist full of Floo powder. "Promise. When we get back we'll have a huge cake with a million candles on it.” Then they were gone in a puff of green smoke, leaving him alone. In the house. With Snape.


	3. Mail, Men, and The Art of Making Out

 

 **G** ently, Harry removed his glasses and rubbed his tired eyes. Snape had suggested he read the complete Act of Courtship and Harry had done his best to stay focused while doing so, but the old, dusty tome was, to put it mildly, mind-bogglingly boring. Page after page after page was filled with archaic language that made Harry's eyes bleed. Once he was past the introduction and the rules listed in bullet points, he found the book went on to explain the history of Courtship, acceptable forms of interaction between The Courted and Courtiers, what things would make appropriate forms of tokens, etc. etc. etc, all explained in minute detail. He desperately hoped that there was 'Wizard Courting for Dummies' because he was never going to remember all of this information.

_Tap tap tap…_

Harry smiled as he saw several owls hovering outside his window baring packages. With hubbub surrounding the discovery of his heritage, he had completely forgotten his birthday. He rushed over to the window and eagerly accepted the mail.

The first package was from Hagrid who had, once again, given him rock cakes and a short note wishing him a Happy Birthday. He never ate the cakes, learning in second year that the name was accurate, they  _were_  hard as rocks, having chipped his tooth in his only attempt to eat one. It didn't matter to Harry though, it was the thought and love behind the gift that made it special. Hagrid had been the first to give him a present; the first person to show him any sort of kindness, and for that, the loveable half-giant would always hold a special place in Harry's heart.

The second package was from Hermione. It was books, of course. There was a book on ancient and medieval wizards. One was about the history of The Chuddley Cannons, which Harry had to admit he was eager to read. The last one drew his eye. _The Perfect Promised: A Young Heirs Guide Wizard Courting._

The tight ball of worry knotted in the pit of his stomach released and he let out a sigh of relief. Hermione must have picked the book up this morning after reading the paper. It pleased him how well he knew his friend. She got him a book, just like he had known she would.  He picked up the crisp white note that came with his gifts and read the neat, precise handwriting.

* * *

 

_**Happy Birthday Harry!** _

_**I hope you find the books informative.** _

_**Don't worry about Ron and Ginny. It came as a bit of a shock and- well, you know how they are. Just know that this doesn't change anything between us. You still are and always will be my best friend.** _

_**Love,** _

_**Hermione** _

* * *

 

Dragging a hand over his face, Harry sighed. Ron was terribly predictable. He blew up. He sulked. He apologized.  It was a science now. Any minute now, he expected to see another Howler. Harry chuckled darkly as he spotted poor Errol making his way towards the house.  Predictable. The ancient creature was getting much too old to be making long trips from The Burrow. The poor thing heaved and practically collapsed on his desk. Harry gave Errol a gentle pat, a bit of the biscuit he had with his tea, and opened the letter.

WHAT THE BLOODY HELL, HARRY? What is this load of bollocks I read in The Prophet today? GINNY IS IN TEARS! She's my  _sister_  mate! You know she's been in love with you for AGES! All this time you were a right ponce and you still went out with her! You should've LEFT HER ALONE!

You're my mate, but she's my sister.

Oh and…uh…Happy Birthday.

It hadn't been as bad as he had expected. Maybe there was hope that the two of them could get past this whole thing. Ron was the first real friend he had ever had his own age, the Weasleys were the only real family he had ever known, besides Remus and Sirius, and he didn't want to lose them for anything; especially over something that he couldn't change.

"Happy Birthday, indeed."

Harry twisted his head towards the door. “Snape.”

"I never did extend my felicitations to you on this most happy of days. You're an adult in the eyes of the law," Snape purred, robes fluttering behind him as he stalked towards the desk.

"Little Harry Potter's all grown up and not in the manner people expected," Snape taunted. "Many believed The Chosen One would find himself a pretty little witch, marry, and pop out a few pump offspring, but that's not the case, is it, Potter."

"N-no." He tightened his fists, as he felt a whisper of cloth brush his legs.

Snape smelled delicious; like earth and flaxseed oil, crisp mint and honey. Did he know he smelled that scrumptious? A scowl crossed Harry’s face. When did he start using words like ‘scrumptious’?

“-otter?”

"Huh?"

"Attentive as always, Potter. It's a wonder you've manage to thwart The Dark Lord all these years, seeing as you have the attention span of a goldfish," Snape dryly quipped.

"I do not," Harry snapped before shortly becoming entranced by the action of Snape's long, elegant fingers brushing a strand of hair away from his face.

Snape quirk his brow as if to say  _'You just proved my point you ridiculous boy.'_

"Sorry. Ah…yes…you were saying?" Harry huffed, annoyed that he had been distracted.

“It’s a wonder you did so well last term in potions.”

Harry stomach dropped. “I….I..uh…studied.”

“I’m sure,” Snape drawled. “Or could it be that you found a certain Advanced Potion Making text, one belonging to the Half-Blood Prince?”

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Harry spluttered.

“ I know you do.”

“The Half-Blood Prince? Who’s that?”

“ Let’s not play games, shall we? You know exactly to whom I am referring.”

“How would you know about The Prince?” Harry asked.

“Oh come now, Potter. I am certain inside that Quidditch addled mind there is a modicum of intelligence,” Snape taunted. 

“You couldn’t know about the Prince unless….unless you knew him. No, that’s…” Harry looked up sharply. “Unless it was...”

 “… the moniker I used in my youth?”

“Yo-I mean. Oh god.”

“I’m not upset with your use of my former text book, Potter. You managed to follow my notes to the letter,” Snape smirked,“ proving that you have the ability to excel in Potions after all. In addition, you managed to make a correct deduction on your own without the help of the insufferable Miss Granger. I feel that you should be rewarded for your demonstration of limited mental acuity. ”

“Rewarded?”

“Yes, rewarded.”

Then, Snape did something that Harry never thought he’d see in all his days: he smiled. There was no joy in that smile. It was predatory, like a panther cornering his prey. It made the hairs on the back of Harry’s neck stand up and his groin twitch.

"Have you received your first Declaration of Intent?" Snape asked.

"Uh…no."

Snape seemed very pleased with that fact, his dark eyes sparkling in response. It made Harry very, very nervous.

"Uh…no?" Snape parroted.

"No, I haven't. I received another Howler and some presents for my birthday."

"Yes. It is your birthday, isn't it? How could I have forgotten?"

What was Snape playing at? He had, only a few short moments ago, wished him a Happy Birthday.

"I suppose I should give you a present in addition to your reward," the deep baritone voice rumbled.

Snape closed the small distance between them leaving only a hairsbreadth of space between them. "Have you ever been kissed by a man before, Potter?"

"No,' Harry breathily replied, melting at the first touch of the older man's soft lips. It was just a light pressing of flesh at first.

“That was your present,” Snape whispered, their lips almost touching. “Now for your reward.”

Snape swooped down and hungrily reclaimed his mouth. He felt Snape's wicked tongue lick the seam of his lips, demanding entrance. Harry opened obediently, letting him plunder his mouth.

_This is how he'd always imagined kissing to be like. Kissing Cho and Ginny had been…nice. But this….this was…_

Harry moaned at the loss of pressure on his lips as Snape released him, backing away, just far enough to withdraw an envelope, tipping it nonchalantly in his direction.

"Consider this my Declaration of Intent," Snape purred, his dark chocolate voice causing his stomach to clench. "Happy Birthday… _Harry."_

He shivered at the heat he heard in his name. Snape looked at him with a predatory smile before turning, leaving in a flurry of dark robes. 

As the door _‘snicked’_ close, Harry opened Snape’s note.

* * *

 

**_Dear Mr. Potter,_ **

**_I am writing to you on this day, July 31st, to declare my intention to court you during this Courtship season. I trust you will consider my offer for your hand._ **

**_Yours most sincerely,_ **

**_Severus Tobias Snape_ **

**_Lord of the House of Prince_ **

* * *

 

Snape was not an attractive man, at least not in the classical sense. He had an exceedingly prominent nose, long flat hair, and sallow skin. His temper and disposition were legendarily ghastly. No, the man was not handsome by any means, but he did have… something. Whatever that indefinable something was made Harry's stomach flutter and long for more kisses.

 

Caught up in his thoughts, Harry barely noticed the owl sitting next to him on the desk. It was a gorgeous creature and no doubt belonged to someone well off. He stroked the head of the magnificent chocolate coloured bird as he removed the letter from its beak. It was a crisp gold envelop with elegant script on the front. On the back was the unmistakable seal of the Malfoy family crest.

' _Why is Malfoy writing to me?'_  Harry wondered.  _' I hope that prat doesn't think he can court me. Flitwick would have a better shot than that arrogant git."_

* * *

 

**_Dear Mr Potter,_ **

**_I am writing to you on this day, July 31st, to declare my intention to court you during this Courtship Season. I would be exceedingly pleased if you would consider my humble offer for your hand. I would equally be honored if you would choose to keep in correspondence with me during the duration of your summer vacation._ **

**_I am quite aware of our rather uncomfortable history and it is my wish to clarify my past actions towards you and those close to you. Though I know that mere words cannot express the full sum of my remorse, I nevertheless wish to extend my sincerest apologies for any wrong doing against your person._ **

**_You, no doubt, have many questions. I am willing to answer each and every one that I can to prove the genuine nature of my suit. In the event you do not except my offer, I truly hope you find joy in your future marriage._ **

**_Yours most sincerely,_ **

**_Lucius Abraxas Malfoy_ **

**_Lord of the House of Malfoy_ **

* * *

 


	4. The Sad Tale of Lucius Malfoy

 

 **H** arry gawked at the paper in his hand. Lucius Malfoy couldn’t seriously be interested in courting him. This had to be some sort of practical joke sent by the twins. As far as he knew, Narcissa hadn't died recently, so how could this even possible? Could a married man court him and if he could, how would that work? Would he be married to both the husband and the wife?  What if he had a Consort and a Husband? Would they all marry each other? He was going to have to read that book Hermione sent him to make sure this was even _legal_.

Aside from all of that, this man's son was his arch nemesis and a known Death Eater. For Merlin’s sake, Malfoy had tried to cast a killing curse on him over the loss of his house elf, but now he wanted to share tea and biscuits and go steady?

 "I don't believe it, Mooney. I just can't believe it. I can't believe  _you_  believe it!" Harry heard Sirius bellowed.

"Paddy, I know you don't want to, but it's true. You know it is. You saw his memories and Dumbledore isn't a fool. If he believes him, then it's the truth."

Sirius growled. It was never a good sign when his godfather slipped into dog-like mannerisms.

"Sometimes, I think Dumbledore has gone barmy! I mean, look at the horrible muggles he left Harry with! If the man didn't have the sense to see that those people were the worst sort of muggles seventeen years ago, how can he see this for the lie that it is now? I just  _can't_ believe it. The man is a Death Eater, Mooney! No good can come from trusting him. Nothing! I'd trust Snape first!"

"Sirius, I know it’s more than shocking, but it's the truth. You know it is, as much as you want to deny it."

Remus carded a hand through his tawny coloured locks.

"You have to feel more than a bit sorry for him. He's lost close to the last thirty years of his life. Can you even imagine? One day you're seventeen with your whole life ahead of you, the next you're over forty. You of all people should be able to sympathize with losing a piece of your life."

Hurt flashed across his godfather's face. "It's not the same, Mooney," he sighed. "Anyway, isn't that the excuse that he used during the last war?" Sirius huffed. "Which time was real? Hmm? You tell me? Then or now?"

Remus sighed. "Paddy, you  _saw_  the memories. You saw  _him!_ The way he carries himself is different than before. Couldn't you see it? "

"No, he looked as snobby as before. A great big stick up his bum."

"Don't lie to me, Sirius. I can always smell your lies. I  _know_  you could tell a difference. Even Draco didn't know. His own son! It would be horrible to realize that the father you had known all your life, was a puppet controlled by your mother.”

“You saw what they did to him, what they made him do. It must be horrible to know that your own hands committed such awful acts, but that you had no control over them. I wish you would stop being a petulant child about this whole thing-"

"Remus, you've always been too—" Sirius began as Harry descended the stairs and interrupted him.

"Who are you two talking about?"

"Lucius Malfoy," Sirius spat the name out like it was poisonous.

"What about him?" Harry was more than a bit curious.

"He-" his godfather began before Remus interrupted him.

"I think we should wait until Snape joins us. Dumbledore told us to inform him as well. This turn of events affects everyone in the Order."

Sirius sunk into the large plush chair near the fireplace and sulked. "Alright Remus, alright. I'll wait to continue ranting until Snivelly joins us."

Now that Malfoy Sr had sent his Declaration, Harry had a vested interest in any information about. Maybe they would be able to explain why someone who was an emeny would want to court him.

“This had better be important wolf,” Snape grumbled as he crossed the room, robes billowing. Harry’s breath hitched involuntary as his professor sat close beside him on the sofa. He desperately tried to hide the blush that threatened to creep up his face at the memory of their kiss. Harry's hands itched to stroke the fabric of Snape's robes, to feel the warmth of his body, to feel that wicked tongue plunder his mouth. To have him—

"Severus, we have some important news regarding Lucius Malfoy," Remus began. "It seems the man…well… to put it bluntly, escaped from his wife a few months ago."

Snape's brow arched. "Escaped? "

"Yes. It seems that their entire marriage was, well apparently Lucius was little more than a slave. She has had him under Imperious for almost thirty years. He only recently threw off the spell in its entirety and sought sanctuary with Dumbledore. I have to hand it to the Headmaster, he knows how to keep a secret. Apparently, Dumbledore and Poppy have been nursing the man back to health since the end of last term."

Harry gasped. "I can't believe it!"

"I can't either," Sirius mumbled.

Snape's face showed nothing, not even his normal sneer.

"Abraxas, Lucius' father, wanted his son to wed Narcissa to cement ties to the Black Family. When he discovered that Lucius was a homosexual, he cast Imperious on him before the Courting Announcement was posted and forced him to accept her courtship offer. After the wedding, his father told Narcissa what he had done and she decided to continue to keep him under."

How could a man put his own son under such an awful spell? How could someone keep the person they claimed to love under like that? It was horrendous to even contemplate. Harry turned to look at Snape. His breath caught in his throat at the pain he saw in the older man's eyes.

"Lucius told Dumbledore that there were times he managed to throw off the curse, but Narcissa would drug him and cast it again."

"I think it's a load of bollocks!" Sirius grumbled. "I think he's lying. He used this same excuse during the last war. He was under Imperious, blah blah blah! I swear this is a plot to get an active Death Eater in our ranks. I just know it!"

"No," Snape said quietly. "No. I do not believe that is the case."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Of course  _you_  would believe him, you two being best mates and all. It's a plot I tell you. I just know it."

"Of course you think it's a plot, you mangy mongrel. Your time in Azkaban didn’t do you any favors in the area of rational perspicacity," Snape spat viciously.

Standing gracefully, Snape walked over to the mantle, the tension in his body swirling around him like a suit of armor.

"I have known Lucius and his family since our school days. He and I have been… close for many years. I am Draco's godfather after all."

This was news to Harry. He had always seen how Snape tended to favor Draco in class, but he hadn't realized that it went deeper than a normal student-teacher relationship.

"I had the misfortune to be acquainted with Abraxas Malfoy in my youth. He was a horrible man. He hated homosexuals and muggles. Pure bloodlines were his only concern. He wouldn't have tolerated Lucius marrying a man or anyone of mixed parentage. I have no doubt that he would have gone to any lengths to make sure his son did his bidding."

"So what if Abarxas made him marry a woman! That doesn't change the fact that he joined the ranks of the Death Eaters. He did that all on his own," Sirius smugly commented.

"No, I think his father had control of that as well. Lucius didn't join Voldemort until he was twenty. Before he married, Lucius never spoke out against muggles, muggle-born witches and wizards, or those of us with mixed parentage."

A long-fingered hand rubbed his lips and chin. "It finally makes sense. I always—" Snape whispered.

"Always wondered what? Why your boyfriend up and dumped you?" Sirius sneered.

Snape whirled around and glared at Sirius with thinly veiled hatred.

Everyone's eyes went wide. Was Sirius right? Had Snape and Malfoy been an item?

"Bu-but you were only…and he was…bloody hell that's sick," Sirius spat.

"I'll not dignify your foul comments with an answer, Black. Being his friend since my first year, I had always wondered about his radical change in preference and beliefs. I was too young to fully understand the changes that I saw in his behavior, maybe if I had…"

Harry stood and placed a gentle hand on his professor's shoulder. He didn't know what compelled him to touch the man in such an intimate way. All he knew was that he hated the seldom shown vulnerability he saw radiating from Snape.

"It's not your fault," Harry whispered softly, grateful that Snape hadn’t thrown off his touch. An overly loud cough broke the moment.

"What news of Narcissa? Have they captured her?" Snape inquired cooly.

"No," Remus replied. "Unfortunately, they haven't been able to located her."

"So, what does this mean for Mr. Malfoy? Is he going to stay at the Manor or are they going to hide him away somewhere?" asked Harry.

"His divorce from Narcissa should be final in the next few days. Once that is done, he will stay at the manor, since it is his. The Order along with a few Aurors, will re-ward the house and grounds. No one wants Voldemort or his ex-wife to just pop up there."

"So, he's defecting from the Death Eaters?" Harry asked

Remus nodded his head. "Yes, quite adamantly. He’s quote remorseful for the acts that he committed while under the spell. He wants to join the Order as penance. I think it’s quite brave of him to want tot try to make amends."

"I think it's bloody bollocks. I still say it's a trap," grumbled Sirius.

Harry, unconsciously, mimicked Snape's trademark cocked brow.

"Really Sirius, you're starting to sound like Mad-eye. Not everything is a plot." Harry held up his hand cutting off his godfather's retort.

"If Remus and Dumbledore trust him, then so do I. A good thing too, since he sent me a Declaration," Harry said breezily.

"He WHAT?!" Sirius bellowed.

"He sent me a declaration. He was the second in fact. The first was from Professor Snape."

Sirius' face turned the most violent shade of purple.

"Snape!" he squeaked. "Lucius Malfoy and Snivilley sent you Declarations? They’re both old enough to be your father! You have to decline when the time comes. No godson of mine will marry a Death Eater. Anyone is better than those two!"

Harry and Remus shook their heads. Sometimes Sirius acted like a two year old. Today was one of those days.

"I don't think so," Harry replied with a teasing smirk. "I think both of their suits are intriguing. I'm not going to decline them because you don't like them."

"Yes, you should play nice Paddy, who knows? Harry could end up marrying one of them," Remus goaded with a smile.

"Or both of us," Snape chimed in.

Sirius abruptly stood and stalked towards the door. "Has the whole world gone bloody mad?”

“Sirius, why don’t you take a walk?” Remus sighed in exasperation.

“Yes, please. Don’t forget to take your leash and be sure not to cross paths with any females. It’s bad enough that you exist. We don’t need any more mutts running about,” Snape sneered.

Remus stood pushing Sirus into the kitchen. “Don’t. Go. Now,” he growled, his normally gentle eyes gaining a wild tint. With clenched fists, he exited.

“Was that really necessary? Couldn’t you try to get along with him? Even if it’s just for a short while,” Harry asked in frustration.

Snape had the grace to look mildly sheepish. “ It is...difficult to break one’s bad habits. I will endeavor to try.”

“Thank you.”

"Lupin, is Lucius still at Hogwarts?" inquired Snape.

"I believe so. The Headmaster would know better than I."

"How very wise of you to acknowledge that fact," Snape dryly replied. "If you will excuse me, I must speak with Dumbledore. Lupin. Harry."

He gave a curt bow to Harry before grabbing a hand full of Floo powder and disappearing into a flash of acid green flame.

Butterflies filled Harry's stomach. Snape had called him Harry, again, and apologized in his Snapeish way. He didn't know why that made his insides flutter, but it did. Severus Snape was going to be the death of him, he was very sure of it.

"So... Severus and Lucius have sent Declarations? That's interesting," Remus commented once they were alone.

"Yes, it took me by surprise as well." Harry blushed, remembering the way in which Snape had delivered his suit.

"Has anyone else sent one?”

“Not yet. Do you think it’s odd that they sent me Declarations? D-do you think I should decline them when it’s time?”

“It’s not my place to tell you whom you should be with. This has to be your decision. The outcome of this will change the rest of your life. Just trust your instincts, follow your heart. You’ll know when the time comes.” Remus suddenly clapped his hands. "Now, enough of all this serious talk. I promised you a cake when I returned and cake you shall have.”

Harry hopped off the couch and followed him into the kitchen. On the table sat the most beautiful cake had ever seen decked with seventeen gold candles. Each candle flickered with a red flame. It almost seemed a shame to blow them out

"Molly sent it over, “Remus said with a smile. “Happy Birthday, Harry. I know it has been a day full of surprises and changes, but I have a feeling everything will work out in the end."

"Thank you, Remus," Harry replied sincerely.

"Make a wish."

Harry closed his eyes and thought about what to wish for. Suddenly, a flash of onyx eyes and silver-blonde hair flitted through his mind and he blew out the candles in surprise.


	5. Threes Company Too?

Rays of wispy light drifted across the tabletop as Harry sat inside of a cozy café in Diagon Alley. Children skipped down the street baring bags from Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Older witches stood gossiping about who knows what. Young and old alike flowed down the bustling thoroughfare; all of them blessedly oblivious that The-Boy-Who-Lived sat among them. Harry bit into his warm chocolate biscuit, savoring the dark flavors while contemplating the events of the past few weeks.

The owls had finally started to taper off. It hadn’t been half as bad as the summer before he first went to Hogwarts, but it was the most personal mail he had received at one time since then. Declarations had come from people he never would predicted would send one. There were also ones from complete strangers, but he supposed that was to be expected. Harry couldn't even remember how many times he’d read the words ' _I am writing to you on this day, July 31st, to declare my intention to court you during this Courtship season.'_ He only knew that if he received one more letter, his head might explode. He did have to say that he was grateful that the public on mass couldn’t compete for his hand. The fact that Courtship was limited to wealthy merchants, persons of noble birth, lauded scholars, or persons of extraordinary worth and accomplishment in Wizard society instantly cut down those who were eligible.

So far, he had received eight Declarations. The first was Severus Snape, followed by Lucius Malfoy. Then, to his complete surprise: Blaise Zabini, Charlie, George, and Fred Wealsey. The last two were from people he had never met: a French Lord by the name of Avrom le Mort and a professor named Alexander Edwins. It was quite a shock to receive letters from the twins and Charlie. While he was sure Ginny and Ron were less than pleased about it, it was nice to know that the rest of the family didn’t hate him for the way things had turned out.

Zabini was a bit of a wild card. They had never really had much interaction during their time at Hogwarts. It would be interesting to see how that played out and whether or not Draco had put him up to it. Then there were le Mort and Edwins. He didn’t know who they were. No one did. He supposed he would wait and see if anything developed between them, but he doubted he could ever really fall for someone who he didn’t know.

Harry took another bite of his pastry and sighed. There had been so much going on that he felt completely overwhelmed by the new pressures of becoming a lord, finding a husband, starting his last year of Hogwarts, and strategizing ways to defeat Voldemort that it was getting to be too much. The daily speculation on his personal life was enough to test the patience of any man, but add to it all the other factors and you had a man reaching the end of his tether. The only bright spot during the last four weeks had come from the most unlikely of sources: Lucius Malfoy.

Curiosity had won out and Harry decided to accept the elder Malfoy's request to correspond. It was such a simple thing, writing to each other, what harm could that cause? Nothing but prove further insight into the motivations of a man he hardly knew. At first, the letters were brief, dealing only with everyday pleasantries, but over the previous two weeks or so, they had become more relaxed in tone. The contents were still structured in a formal manner, but Harry found that to be rather charming.

Harry unfolded Malfoy’s latest letter, reading it for the hundredth time as he waited.

* * *

 

_**My dear Mr. Potter,** _

_**It has been the greatest of pleasures to correspond with you over the last four weeks. I am quite pleased that you have chosen to do so given the extraordinary circumstances surrounding my past. It warms my heart to see your Hedwig fly into the Great Hall every afternoon, knowing that I will soon have the pleasure of reading another of your letters.** _

_**You have been most kind in your concern for my well-being and current health.  I am quite well, having fully recovered physically. Emotionally, is another task in and of itself. It has been rather difficult to know that I have few genuine relationships outside of my paternal one with Draco, but this was to be expected given the circumstances.** _

_**It has not been an easy thing to try to rebuild ones life, but Headmaster Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey have been a wonder. I feel more myself everyday and I am certain that things will right themselves in the near future. I am truly blessed that there are people in this world willing to help someone with my past. I'm not sure what I would have done otherwise.** _

_**If I have not said it before, I will say it now: you are an extraordinary man and I am privileged to know you. I am sure that it must have been difficult for you to reconcile my two personas: faithful Death Eater versus my true nature. You could have spurned my request, spurned me, but you did not. For that, I will be eternally grateful. Even if my suit does not go any further than the Winter Solstice, know that you will always have a friend in me.** _

_**I am aware that our last encounter was at the Ministry several years ago on that most unfortunate night in the Department of Mysteries. Again, I wish to convey my deepest and most sincere apologies for my forced participation in that skirmish. I know that you have already said that I need not apologize for actions that were not within my control, but as I told you, I will continue to do so. I feel I must atone for those sins committed in my name… but I digress.** _

_**It is my most fervent desire to present myself to you as I truly am, in the flesh, and wipe away the memories of the past, if possible. This being my fondest wish, I propose that we meet in a public place of your choosing for tea. I know that it is only a few days before you return to Hogwarts, but if there is any way to accomplish this, I would be most appreciative.** _

_**I anxiously await your reply.** _

_**Yours most fondly,** _

_**Lucius Malfoy** _

* * *

 

Harry had swiftly replied that they should meet, jotting down the name of his favorite café in Diagon Alley that afternoon. As he watched Hedwig fly off, anticipation filled him. Malfoy was right. It was hard erase the picture of their last encounter out of his mind. The man on the page and the one in his memory were diametrically opposed, but, in only a few hours, he would be able to wipe away the old image and replace it with the real thing.

Smiling, he set down the letter and looked around the sun-filled room. This whole afternoon was surreal. If someone had told him, even a few months ago, that he would accept an offer of a date with Lucius Malfoy, Harry would have told them they’d gone barmy.

A soft tinkling of bells signaled someone had entered the quiet café. Harry’s eyes went wide at the sight of Lucius Malfoy gliding into the softly lit room. The man looked…delectable. There was no other word for it. Harry bit his lip to keep from drooling all over the floor.

The elder Malfoy struck a dashing figure in his summer finery. He was no longer swathed in his trademark black. Instead, he was draped from head to foot in the most delicate crème-coloured robes trimmed with silver. And while he still carried his trademark silver snakehead walking stick (now with a matching crème coloured base), it no longer looked like the menacing thing it had been when Harry was twelve. Even his hair, which normally was free flowing was pulled back smartly with a silver ribbon tied in a bow. He looked exquisite, like a prince out of a fairy story. He looked dapper. He looked… damn sexy.

"Good afternoon, Harry," greeted Malfoy, his crisp tenor voice making the words sound clipped, yet friendly.

"Hullo," Harry replied softly.

Lucius' head tilted ever so slightly as he spoke, "I do apologize for taking liberties. May I have your permission to address you informally?"

"Ah..y-yes," Harry replied ineloquently.

He exhaled a trembling breath. If this man had been a force under the thrall of Imperious, he was even more commanding under his own power. He looked younger, happier, and approachable in a way that wasn't there before. He was still elegant, but now that elegance seemed almost ethereal as opposed to steely. Anyone with eyes could see that this Lucius Malfoy was not the man he was before.

“We have been writing to each other for a few weeks, I think it's alright if we call each other by our first names."

"Wonderful. Harry then," the blonde said with a small smile.

"Lucius." Just saying his name made his stomach flutter. "Sit down. Would you like anything? Tea? Coffee? Biscuit?"

"Tea would be most appreciated. What type would you—"

Within moments, Harry had a tea service and fresh pastries sent to their table thwarting Lucius attempt to do the same.

"I thought I was the one who asked for this date," Lucius said with a light chuckle. "Though it seems that you are doing my job for me. I wanted to treat you."

Harry blushed. "I'm sorry…I…well… honestly, you make me nervous. And well…you see this is my first date with a man and I'm not exactly sure how all this should go."

Lucius grinned. "I must confess that I'm not entirely certain how to proceed myself."

Harry's lips pulled into shy smile. " Well… I guess since you don't know and I clearly don't know how to go about this, we'll just have to figure it out together."

Grey eyes shimmered with humor. "I suppose we shall."

Minutes passed in mildly awkward silence. Lucius daintily sipped his tea, while Harry nervously nibbled on a cherry filled pastry, barely aware of what he was shoving into his mouth.

"So….", Harry began before trailing off.

One elegant eyebrow arched in reply.

Harry hastily took a swig from his teacup.  He had questions, a plethora of questions, but now that he had the chance, he didn’t know what to say. It was as if he forgot how his mouth worked.

"Harry I—" Lucius began as Harry blurted out, "Why do you want to court me?

Harry bit his lip and blushed in embarrassment. Of course he would talk right over him. It was a wonder anyone even bothered to send him a Declaration. He was a complete disaster!

The older man's face softened. "I wanted, _want_ to court you because you are a beautiful man both inside and out. I would be fortunate to marry someone such as yourself."

Harry's blush deepened. "But you didn't know that when you wrote the Declaration. We didn't know each other at all. We were strangers at best, enemies at worst. And I mean," Harry absently carded a hand through his hair. "I…well, I'm as old as your son. You could have anyone. Why me? I'm not anything really."

Lucius reached across the table and cupped his face. "If I had never known anything about you and had only glimpsed your photograph, I would have found you desirable. After getting to know you better over the last few weeks, I am certain that I could find no better a person to share my life with. Your age means nothing to me, it's the person inside that's important."

The sincerity of his words struck something deep within Harry. No one, not his friends, not his family, had ever spoken to him like that. Dove grey eyes blinked and the hand pressed to his cheek suddenly moved away. Harry silently mourned its loss.

"Please forgive my fervor."

"Oh..n-no. I..I didn't mind it," Harry stammered.

Lucius cleared his throat and settled once more in his chair. "Have you purchased all of your supplies for the new term?" he asked, quickly changing the subject.

"No. I haven't had the opportunity," Harry replied.

"If you would permit me, I would accompany you this afternoon if you wish to make those purchases."

Harry thought for a moment. He knew he had to go back to Grimmauld Place soon, his uncles would worry about him, but he didn't want his afternoon to end so soon. He wanted to know more about Lucius, spend as much time with him as he could. Harry realized it was an easy decision to make.

"I'd love that."

 

~oO00o~

 

The rest of the afternoon flew by as Harry and Lucius made their way from shop to shop getting the necessary supplies and books. They stopped at Flourish and Blotts, Quality Quidditch Supplies, Slug and Jiggers, and several other places before deciding to take a break shopping. Lucius suggested they have ice cream at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour and insisted on playing for it. The older man playfully ordered Harry to find them a table while he placed their orders. Harry sat one of the few open tables and waited patiently for his date to return.

He marveled at how much he was enjoying his time with the elder Malfoy. They had far more in common then he would have ever expected. Harry hadn't known that during his time at Hogwarts, Lucius had been not only been a Prefect, but the Slytherin Seeker. After that discovery, they had engaged in a lively conversation about Seeker tactics, the new Firebolt  _XLT_ , and whom they thought would win the next Quidditch World Cup. He was having such a lovely date and hated that they were running out of time.

"One double mint chocolate chip with extra cherries as requested," said Lucius brightly as he placed the delicious treat on the table in front of him.

"Thank you, kind sir," Harry said and playfully tipped his head in a small bow.

The chilly treat tasted wonderful, better than Harry could ever remember it tasting. Wanting to savor every drop of cream and dark chocolate on his spoon, Harry flicked his pink tongue over the cool metal before driving back into his bowl for another bite. Noticing that Lucius hadn't said anything in a while, Harry looked up. His breath caught in his throat. Those grey eyes were hungry. Harry felt like a gazelle caught in the gaze of a large predator, any sudden movement and he would pounce on him.

"I wish you could see yourself, Harry. You could drive the most saintly man to insanity with that tongue."

Harry once again felt his face burn as he blushed. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by it."

Lucius' smile was sultry. "Yes, I know. That makes it even more appealing."

Malfoy dug his spoon into his bowl. "Would you like a taste of mine?"

Harry couldn't resist. He leaned over the table to take the offered spoon into his mouth. Harry sucked the velvety cream off, but didn't move back.

"Ma-May I have another?" Harry was surprised by how husky his voice sounded.

The silver utensil once more was filled and offered for his consumption. Harry leaned closer, almost succeeding in wrapping his lips around the cold silver when Lucius claimed it. The other man's mouth devoured the spoon and then gently pressed against Harry's. Without hesitation, Harry opened his mouth inviting Lucius' silky tongue inside. It was perfect, sweet cream and the taste of Lucius Malfoy.

“Enjoying your sweet, Potter,” a voice growled. With heavy lidded eyes, Harry turned to see who interrupted them.

It was Snape. Of all the people in the entire world, it had to be Snape, the only other man to have kissed him.

"Severus," Lucius said, voice slightly smug.

"Lucius," Snape said with controlled civility.

"P-professor Snape."

"Mr. Potter, I believe that both your dogfather and a certain ragged looking werewolf are looking for you, believing, quite incorrectly, that you are in harms way. It shall be a great relief for them to know that you are only in danger of having slightly bruised lips."

"Harry, did you sneak out for our afternoon?" inquired Lucius.

"Umm…yes," Harry replied sheepishly. " You asked to see me and I…I wanted to see you. I thought we were only meeting for tea, but then I…I wanted to spend more time with you."

Malfoy looked pleased by his admission. Snape on the other hand looked closed to exploding.

"If you are quite finished, I will escort Harry back home," Snape said briskly.

"No, that's quite alright. It wouldn't be proper for you to do that alone, since you are also a Courtier," Lucius reminded him.

"I am quite aware of that fact," Snape said with a slight sneer.

Harry looked from one man to other. This was going to be a problem. He liked both of them, but he didn't want to come between the two long time friends. He was almost glad he was going back to Hogwarts. At least while he was there, neither man would have to see the other.

"Why don't you both take me home?" Harry suggested.

Onyx and steel coloured eyes drilled into him. Fighting not to squirm, Harry sat and bore the weight of their gazes.

Lucius gracefully removed himself from his seat. "If that is your wish, Harry. Shall we?"

"Yes. Lets," Snape replied.

As the three men made their way down the street, Harry began to notice the attention they were drawing. He hadn't noticed it when he was just with Lucius. All his energy had been focused on his date. Now, he began to worry that they were going to end up on the front page of The Prophet in the morning. It was too juicy. Harry and his men. He grimaced at the thought.

Finally, they reached the Apparition point. Harry’s mouth was suddenly attacked and plundered. He moaned under the assault. He found himself ripped away from one pair of lips and thoroughly kissed by another. This one was softer, more seductive, but no less heated. Harry blinked once he was separated from those warm lips. Looking up, he saw the passion and satisfaction shining from two pairs of eyes.

" _Oh yes,"_ Harry thought.  _"They are going to be trouble."_

Two solid arms, one clad in crème, one in black, wrapped around him and in a blink they were gone.


	6. Burying the Hatchet and Other Tribulations

As he had suspected, Harry made the front page of The Prophet on Saturday.

* * *

  **A Mouthful of Malfoy!**

**The Boy-Who-Lived Caught In The Act!**

* * *

And to page two.

* * *

  **Death Becomes Him,**

**Potter in Suspected Death Eater Love Triangle**

* * *

 

In total, The Prophet had dedicated nine illustrious pages to the spectacle that was his love life in the Saturday issue, but, for some unknown reason, he couldn't find it within himself to get properly angry. Instead of railing to the heavens about the exposure, Harry could only stare at the candid pictures.

 On page two, he found himself flanked by one incredibly stern looking Snape and a smirking Malfoy. The two older men stared at one another— something of a challenge flashed in their eyes— then, each in their own time, glanced down at Harry who was nervously biting his lips. It was comical really, two grown wizards displaying their dominance over a mutually chosen territory, said territory being his seventeen year old self.

On the cover, under the tacky headline, was his brilliant first kiss with Lucius. Who took the picture, he didn't know, but they had managed to snag a prime shot at the ice cream parlour. Harry watched the moment repeatedly with fascination and no little bit of lust as he lay in his bed. He didn’t know two men could look like that, that _he_ could look like that.

Harry watched his eye fill with heat, his lips naturally gravitating towards Lucius’, saw a contented expression bloom on his face as they kissed. He wondered how he ever could have possibly thought he was straight as he gawked at his bliss-filled face. It was laughable really. Harry glanced down at the paper one last time before flinging back his sheets, making his way to the kitchen.

 It was Sunday. Remus and Sirius usually slept in, unless called on Order business, so Harry felt confident that he could grab a bite to eat without running into them. He was not up for another exhaustive lecture on responsibility and his own stupidity. Friday night’s rant-a-thon had given him his fill; leaving him with his tail dragging between his legs and phantom ringing in his ears.

Snape had been quiet right; Remus and Sirius had been out of their minds with worry. The second the trio had set a foot into the house, Sirius began to rip into him. If it hadn't been for Lucius, Harry might never have seen his eighteenth birthday. Remus had still been out franticly searching for him, and, therefore, was unable to rein in his godfather's notorious ranting. Lucius had swiftly taken action by commanding the room and calming Sirius down.

Once the yelling and reprimanding ceased, Harry had been ordered to his room (which was ridiculous since he was officially an adult.)  As much as he loathed the command, he still complied, but not before bidding Lucius goodnight, wishing futilely that they could have been alone. He wanted another searing kiss, but he knew that Sirius would blow up if they did so.

 Instead, they clasped hands in a formal handshake. Lucius' fingers softly traced the tops of his hands, making him shiver. The moment stretched long past what decorum dictated, becoming heated and heavy with every passing second. A not-so-subtle cough severed the moment. Finally remembering that they weren't alone, Harry disengaged their hands and, with longing filled eyes, watched his Courtier gracefully slide into the fireplace and disappear.

As he turned to head upstairs, Harry started at the semi-murderous look that flashed across Snape’s face. Something about the intensity in his gaze warmed him in an indefinable way. It was petty to think it, but Harry was glad Snape was so obviously jealous.  He bid his godfather and remaining Courtier good night and made his way to his room.

While he did feel badly that his family had been distressed by his actions, he couldn't bring himself to regret the day. It had simply been one of the best days of his entire life. For a few hours, Harry had the opportunity to forget he was The-Boy-Who-Lived and was blessed with the opportunity to be just be plan old Harry. He had gone on his first real date. (Tea at Madame Puddifoot's with Cho on Valentine's Day in fifth year didn't really count in his mind.) He had gone shopping, had tea and ice cream, and was in the company of one of the most attractive men he had ever seen.

It had been a perfect date.

"Perfect," Harry murmured as crossed the threshold of the kitchen.

"What's perfect?" inquired Remus as he set down his teacup.

Harry started. "Ah…nothing. I didn't think you'd be up this early."

"Couldn't stay asleep any longer," Remus replied as his eyes narrowed slightly. "Thinking about Lucius Malfoy, are you?"

"I-no. No….um…," Harry stuttered.

Remus patted the table. "Come sit down with me, Harry?"

"So how was your date? I never got ask you,” Remus asked once Harry flopped down in the empty chair

"It was fine," Harry said. "It was good."

"That all it was? Just good?" Remus inquired.

"Yes. It was good. It was…wonderful," Harry replied in a slightly dreamy tone.

"Perfect?"

"Yes. Oh..um..ah," Harry mumbled, embarrassed.

"Lucius... you really like him don't you?" asked Remus.

"Why do you ask?" Harry replied a bit defensively. He really wasn't up for another lecture about the former Death Eater's past or that he was so much older than him, or anything unpleasant having to do with the man really.

"I'm not going to harangue you. Promise. I'm just…curious. I saw the picture you know. You don't seem the type the go around snogging everyone you meet," he said with a smile.

Harry snorted, a slight blush tinting his cheeks. "No, contrary to what Skeeter and The Prophet says, I am not a 'teenage lothario.'"

A sigh slipped past his lips. "Yea. I-I think I do. Like him, I mean. He was nothing like he was before. He's funny and thoughtful, and… wonderful really. The age thing didn't even register to me. I mean, he's older than Snape, but when we were out it was just...easy after a while. I never felt that with anyone I've ever dated before. I don't know. There's just something about him. It was the best day ever."

"That was your first date? You hadn't snuck out before to see him?"

"No, I'd never met up with him before Friday," Harry huffed, brow furrowed. He didn't know where Remus was going with that question.

"You were both obviously very comfortable with each other. I think that kiss is proof of that. It just made me wonder."

Harry blush deepened. " That _was_ the first time we had gone out together, but we've been writing for weeks. He asked me in his Declaration if we could and I said yes, obviously. At first, they were just short and kinda stuffy, but then they got more personal. When Lucius asked to meet me before I went back to Hogwarts… well, I couldn’t say no. It was only supposed to be tea…but I didn't want it to end. I dunno Remus. There’s something about him. I know I keep saying that, but… I think maybe…" Harry trailed off.

It was far too soon to be thinking about a Courtier being the "one", even though something in Harry told him that the notion felt right. It was too soon. They had only had one date. It wouldn't be fair to the other Courtiers not to give them a fair chance and really, what did they know about each other? It was only a few letters and one date after all.

"First dates are always exciting…except when they’re not," Remus chuckled. "You never know how you truly feel about someone till you get to know them completely."

Harry's eyes widened. "What? You mean like sex?"

Remus choked on his tea, sputtering at the question. "N-no..no…ahem.. T-that's not exactly what I was referring to. I meant that only by spending time with someone could you really begin to appreciate and love them. Not just…sex. However, that is an important aspect of any relationship. If you don't have "chemistry" as the muggles say, things will never work out."

"What to do mean by chemistry?"

The werewolf carded a hand through is shaggy, tawny locks, looking mildly uncomfortable.

"Compatibility—emotionally, physically, sexually."

"Well, I don't think that would be a problem with Lucius. I mean…look at him! He's bloody gorgeous. Who would have a hard time being compatible with him?"

A rueful smile pulled at he corners of the older man's face.

"Looks aren't everything, Harry."

"I-I know," Harry said defensively.

"Just because Lucius is physically attractive, doesn't mean you'd automatically have chemistry. Sometimes the one you wouldn't normally be drawn to turns out to be the one with the greatest spark.

Memories of Snape's mouth plundering his in the library came unbidden. He hated to admit it, but Remus had a point. Harry still didn't know what to think about Snape. His feelings had been so much clearer on his birthday. That day, Snape seemed more…well, just more: more attractive, more kind, more everything.

Now though, Harry couldn't remember why that was the case. While the savage kiss he received from Snape on Friday was brilliant, no question, it didn't really make up for the fact that the Potions Master had been a bloody terror over the years. Just because someone kissed you and it felt good, didn't mean that you were suited to be together. Did it?

"Yeah. I suppose."

"Severus kissed you, didn't he?"

With eyes as wide as saucers, Harry gaped at Remus.

"How do you know that? I swear Remus, I didn't think you were good at Divination," Harry grumbled.

A warm laugh spilled from the older man's mouth. "I hate to inform you, but you an open book. Your face gave you away when I mentioned having chemistry with someone not classically handsome."

"Ugh. Yeah. He kissed me. It's all so confusing. I don't even like Snape, then he goes and snogs me in the library, and it's like I've been hit with a jelly legs jinx. I know what I said to Sirius on my birthday, but I was just trying to get him to take the piss. I don't even know what I'm going to do. The man has been nothing but nasty to me for years, then all of a sudden he's nice—well, nice for Snape—, kisses me, and gives me a Declaration. We  fight all the time. I don't understand why he even gave me a Declaration or why he makes me feel like I do."

"Sometime hate turns to love, as strange as that sounds. Obviously, Severus has romantic inclinations towards you. Otherwise, he wouldn't have put himself in the running to be your Promised. Not after…" Remus stopped and shook his head. "Severus has a strong personality. He's abrasive and cold, but he's has had a difficult past. I don't know many details, and I know that it doesn't excuse him, but those things have shaped him into the person he is. What we did to him didn't help him become a kinder man."

Harry remembered what his father and Sirius had done to him. It was awful. Harry didn't like knowing that his father was nothing better than a schoolyard bully, nor that Snape had been spot on when he said James Potter was arrogant and awful. Snape had been so lonely. Maybe that’s why he was drawn to him? 

"I will always regret that; the way we treated him in school," Remus said wistfully. "I wish I could go back and change it. Maybe things could have been different, for all of us." Remus stood and set his teacup in the sink.  “Don't forget we’re going to The Burrow today." .

"I know. I'm a bit worried about seeing Ginny and Ron though. I mean…we haven't really talked at all, not a letter since my birthday. They wouldn't answer my owls. Not to mention that-"

"You have three more suitors to face once you get there and they happen to be the brothers of your former girlfriend?"

"Yeah."

Lupin chuckled. "You'll be fine, Harry. You know Molly. She won't stand for any nastiness. I promise you that it will work itself out in the end. You'll find the one you want to be with, whether that be Severus, Lucius, or one of your other Courtiers. I know it seems overwhelming right now, but in the end, you'll know who the right one is. Just remember, you have a whole year to decide."

"Thanks Remus.”

"Anytime you need to talk, Harry, know I'll be there for you. You're my family. I'd do anything for you."

"I know," Harry said with a bright smile. "Oh… umm…don't tell Sirius about Snape kissing me. He'd go mental if he found out."

"Don't I know it? They really can't stand each other. From the first moment they locked eyes on each other at the Sorting in first year, they were at odds. Can you imagine if you two got married? He’d have puppies!"

The two men doubled over in a fit of laughter.

"Oy, what's so funny?" Sirius asked as he walked into the kitchen a few moments later.

The only reply he received was a few snickers and chortles.

 

 

~oO00o~

Harry stood nervously by the fireplace. He wanted nothing more than go back upstairs, crawl into bed, and hide. Nothing would please him more than to  _not_  go to The Burrow, something he never thought would ever happen.

"Ready to walk the plank, face the dragon, meet your doom," his godfather teased.

"Ha ha, " Harry growled. This was going to be awful, he just knew it.

Sirius threw a long arm around his shoulders and pulled him close. "It'll be alright, Harry. It's only the Weasleys."

"Yeah.  _Only_  the Weasleys. Did you happen to forget that three of them are my official Courtiers, one, my ex-girlfriend, and one is my best friend who is currently not speaking to me?  _Only the Weasleys,_ " Harry grumbled.

"Paddy, leave the boy alone. Your teasing is not always helpful," Remus chided.

"Yes, dear," replied Sirius with a playful pout.

"If I really was your dear...needless to say I would keep you in line."

Sirius wrapped his left arm around Remus pulling them into a group hug. "You already do keep me in line," he said before placing a sloppy kiss on his friend's cheek.

"Sirius! Be serious and don't you _dare_  say to me that you're always serious. That joke is as old as dirt," Remus chuckled as he wiped his face.

How was he ever going to make it through this? He could only hope Ron and Ginny didn't hate him too much. They were such a big part of his life and he didn't want to lose them over who he was, whom he loved.

"Come on, Harry. It's time to step into the abyss," said Sirius with a wicked smile.

The smile didn't stay long though as Remus whacked him on the back of his head. "OUCH! Mooney! What did you do that for?"

"I told you to behave. Now behave. I mean it. No more jokes about Harry or I will make you pay for it. You seem to forget I was a Marauder too. " The werewolf's eyes turned slightly more yellow, a devilish grin pulled at his mouth.

"Now, into the fireplace and not another world out of you or I'll make you pay for your bit of fun." Remus pushed his friend into the floo as he turned over his shoulder. "We'll see you there, Harry."

 He could say he mumbled his words and ended up somewhere else. It had happened before, so it wasn't too far of a stretch. He could run, but knew if he didn't show up, they'd only track him down. It was best to get it over with now, like pulling a plaster off, best to do it fast; have it out with Ginny and Ron while under the watchful eye of Molly Weasley and family instead of on the train in front of his classmates.

"The Burrow," Harry said, voice filled with dread.

~oO00o~

He stumbled out of the fireplace and barely managed to stay upright. No sooner had he steadied himself than Harry found himself enveloped in soft, warm arms.

"Harry, lovely to have you here dear. Ron, Hermione, and all the rest are outside in the garden. Oh, my goodness. What are they feeding you? Not enough by the looks of it. I was about to put lunch out on the table. I insist that you eat at least two plate fulls. You're a growing boy and you need to eat," Molly rambled.

"Harry, good to have you with us," greeted Arthur Weasley cheerfully.

"T-thank you for having me," Harry replied.

He had been in the house for less than five seconds and he already felt overwhelmed.

"Deep breath, Harry. It'll be fine you'll see," Remus whispered as the group made their way outside.

A chorus of 'Harry!' rang out as he stepped through the door way and soon he felt swept up in a sea of flaming red hair. The entire Weasley brood, minus Percy, were there. Bill and Fleur sat at the table closest to his right.  He thought he had caught a glimpse Charlie when he had first stepped outside, but he didn't see him now. Over in the grass sat Hermione and Ron. Harry supposed that they were probably talking about him and didn't know if he should make his way over to them or not.

Steeling his resolve, he decided to talk to his two best friends. "Ur…Hi."

"Harry," Hermione said brightly and jumped up to give him a hug. "I'm so glad you came."

He could feel a genuine smile fill his face as he replied, "Me, too. Ron."

"Harry," Ron said gruffly.

The ball of tension inside of his chest constricted. He didn't want this. He could stand the thought of them being at odds, but at the same time, there were only so many times you can apologize for who you are.

"Look, I miss you and I don't want to lose your friendship over who I date."

"You should have thought about that before you dumped my sister and snogged Malfoy. I mean…Malfoy! Our families have been at odds since forever and you chose to snog _him_! It's disgusting. I never knew you were Death Eater bate."

"He's not a Death Eater,” Harry growled.  “You don't anything about it and who I kiss is none of your business!"

Hermione tried to in vain to intervene. "Ron. Harry. Please, don't do this."

"It is when it hurts my family. Did you know Ginny has been in tears since she found out?" Ron yelled.

"I'm sorry your sister is not taking this well, but we've been broken up for a month. I'm not saying there's a time limit or anything on getting over things, but I'm not going to put my life on hold for her. I can't. I won't," Harry said firmly. "And you don't know Lucius. He's a really great—"

"Lucius? You've got to be joking. He's a Malfoy, Harry. They're rotten to the core. He's always been a right bloody git. If you haven't forgotten, he's the man who nearly got Hermione and my sister killed with that stupid diary of You-Know-Who’s, but I guess that doesn't matter to you anymore, not since you've turned into a poofter!"

"Ron. Harry stop it," cried Hermione. "Please, sit down so we can talk about this calmly—"

"Yes. I'm a homosexual. Get over it. Three of your brothers obviously are as well since they’re courting me," Harry spat venomously. "If you've got a problem with it that is too bloody bad. It's not something that I can change.  I don't want it to change it. “

“The first time a man kissed, I knew that it was right. It was better than any kiss I'd ever had! I'm sorry that you don't like it and I'm sorry that Ginny got hurt, but it's just the way it is, Ron. You'll have to get over it or we're done," Harry declared. If he didn't go, he was going to punch him in the face. Turning to leave, Harry was stopped be a tight grip on his arm.

"Please, don't go. Please," Hermione begged.

"’Mione—"

"Ronald, for once keep your mouth shut or I swear I will break up with you. If it's a choice between you and Harry, I'll choose Harry. I don't want a boyfriend who is a pigheaded bigot," Hermione said with disgust.

"I-I..Hermi-," Ron stuttered.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley, I don't want to hear another word! Sit down and be quiet. We are going to talk about this like adults. Sit down."

All parties complied. It was never wise to ignore Hermione when she got into a state. She could be down right scary when she wanted to be.

"Now Ron, what are your major issues with Harry, aside from the fact that he likes men?"

"I don't have a problem with him liking men," Ron said sulkily.

Harry snorted at the statement. "You bloody well do."

The redhead sighed. "It's not that. It's just… I was gettin' over it, honestly, but when I saw that picture of you and Malfoy lockin' lips, I lost it. I mean come on, Harry! It's Malfoy. He hates my family. He almost got my sister killed, got all of us almost killed at the Ministry.  Ginny started crying when she saw and I... It was awful and I didn't know what to think."

"You don't know, Lucius. He’s…I'm not sure if I'm allowed to tell you or not, no one has said."

"Tell us what?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I guess it will get out sooner or later but Lucius was under the Imperious for the last twenty-six years."

"Come on mate, you're havin' me on. Isn't that the excuse he used during the last war?"

"I know how it sounds, but he's been staying at Hogwarts since the end of last term recovering. If Dumbledore believes him, it's the truth. You haven't talked to him since then, I have,” he sighed.

 He hoped he could make them understand, accept that Lucius wasn’t the same man he was before.

 “He wrote me a letter to apologize when he sent his Declaration. Ron, he's nothing like he was before. You can tell in the way he walks and talks. He even divorced Narcissa."

"No!" Hermione gasped. "That's serious. Divorce is virtually unheard of in the wizarding world."

"She did," Harry said. " She was the one who kept him under Imperious."

Ron scoffed. "There's no way she was that powerful! Not for that long a time. I mean… you can throw it off. How did he stay under for all that time?"

Harry hated to divulge any secrets, but he was backed into a corner. He had to tell them or they would never believe him. "You have to swear to me that you don't repeat a word of this. I mean it, Ron. A single word of it to Malfoy and I'll never speak to you again."

"I promise," Ron said begrudgingly.

"Lucius and I have been writing to each other for weeks. He…he didn't tell me all the details. We only just started courting, but from what I understand, his father put him under right before he turned seventeen. He hated having a gay son, so he put him under and made him pick Narcissa to marry. Abraxas then told her after the wedding and she kept him under off and on for years. She started to drug him when he began to build a tolerance and throw off the curse. I think maybe they took turns putting him under. I don't know what they did to him when he wasn't." Harry shuddered to think.

"That's horrible," cried Hermione.

"It still doesn't make him a good person. He joined the Death Eaters."

"Snape thinks his father made him. They knew each other in school and he said he noticed a difference in him his last year."

"Snape?"

"He's been over to Grimmauld Place this summer."

Ron looked like he had eaten something foul. " Ugh. I'm sorry mate."

"He's not that bad Ron. He was actually the one who explained the whole Courting thing to me. He was even… nice."

"Nice? I don't believe it. But…why was he over there and why are you talking to Snape? Why would he talk to you?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Honestly!  Ron, don't you ever read? Professor Snape is one of his Courtiers."

"WHAT? Oh, that's loads worse," Ron whined.

Hermione and Harry just looked at each other and burst into a fit of laughter.

"Oy! What's so funny?" Ron asked sulkily, which made them laugh harder.

"I'm serious! What's so funny? I mean, at least Malfoy is attractive!"

"Oh, Ron," Hermione giggled as she cupped his face. "What are we going to do with you?"

"He's just as bad as Sirius. He blew a gasket when he found out," Harry chuckled.

"I'll bet," Ron huffed.

"Now, are we all better now? Can we shake hands and move forward? You are two of the most important people in my life. I hate it when you fight."

Ron's eyes narrowed. "I can't say that I'm on board a hundred percent. I don't think I can be comfortable with Malfoy until I see him with my own eyes. As for my sister… you know she's always liked you."

"I know. I really do care for her. I just can't give her what she needs."

"I know you do, care for her I mean. I guess…I guess I was just looking forward to you being my brother for real."

A glint of humor sparkled in Hermione's eye. "He still could be."

Harry groaned. "Don't remind me. I'm a little scared to see the twins."

"You should be," Ron smirked. "Truce?"

Harry stared at Ron's extended hand. It wasn't perfect, they weren't completely fixed, but he'd take it.

"Truce."

~oO00o~

Harry's heart felt much lighter after his conversation with Ron and Hermione. He knew things weren't perfect, but at least they were talking. Ron seemed to be willing to make an effort and let some things go, which Harry knew was a terribly hard thing for him to do.

 _One down…_  Harry thought.

"We thought we'd never find you," teased Fred as he blocked Harry's path.

"Yes, Fred and I were worried you were off somewhere snogging older men," George said as he wrapped his arm around Harry's shoulder.

"Yeah, no worries," parroted Fred.

"We expect to get our own kiss today."

"Maybe under the stairs?'

"Or in the bathroom?"

Two devilish grins filled the identical faces.

He knew the twins would be a hand full, but he hadn't prepared himself for a full frontal assault. Once Fred and George set their mind to something, it usually happened, and if they wanted kisses, they would find a way to obtain them.

Fred leaned down and whispered in his right ear. "Don't look so scared Harry. We don't bite."

"Much anyway," whispered George just before one man nibbled his ear, while the other one gave it a sensuous lick.

The sensations went straight to his groin and he had to suppress a moan that threatened to escape. He needed to create some distance between himself and the lasciviousness of the twins because, at this rate, they were going to get him hot and hard in no time. That was definitely not something he wanted anyone to witness, not at a family lunch.

"Fred. George. I need your help bringing in the last of the food," called Mrs. Weasley.

"Saved," teased Fred as he gave a quick caress to Harry's clothed left nipple.

"Indeed," said George, his voice full of mischief. Harry felt another hand brush his previously neglected right nipple.

"We'll see you later, Harry," the twins chimed in unison, groping his arse as they left to help their mother.

A shaky breath poured from Harry’s mouth. The twins had sent their Declarations separately, but now he was beginning to wonder if they planned on a divide and conquer sort of strategy. The rules did state that he could choose a Husband and a Consort, but Harry had never really considered the option of having two men in his life. Is that what they wanted? Was that something he thought he might like? It was too foreign a concept for him to even consider.

Needing a moment regain his bearings, Harry snuck around to the side of the house.. Carding a hand through his hair, Harry lifted his head just in time to see Charlie Weasley stroll up to him.

"Harry," said Charlie. "How are you?"

Harry couldn't believe how he could have forgotten how handsome the second eldest Weasley was. He had thought so since they had first met at the Quidditch World Cup in fourth year. Charlie was tan, all hard muscles, and good looks. A lazy smile appeared on his lightly freckled face while raking his eyes over Harry's body.

“I’m good.”

"I can see that. We tend to be a bit overwhelming, don't we?"

"You could say that," Harry chuckled.

"How's your summer been?" Charlie inquired.

"It's been fine. A bit of a shock to find I'm a wizard noble. I hadn't a clue before the announcement. I've been spending most of my time reading up on the subject. Not the most fun, but not horrible. I do wish I could have flown more," Harry said a little wistfully.

"I understand that. I love being outdoors. It's one of the reasons I wanted to work with Dragons. Probably be wise for us not to talk about flying though. I have a feeling once we did, we'd never stop. I was the Seeker for Gryffindor before you, you know."

Harry had completely forgotten that little fact. A small smirk filled his face. Charlie was now the second seeker he was seeing.

"Hmmm… Maybe we could play sometime?"

Charlie smiled. "I'd like that."

"You know, Ginny and the twins weren't too happy with me when they found out I sent you a Declaration."

Interesting. Harry figured that Ginny would be less than pleased, but Fred and George? That was news.

"Why is that?" Harry asked.

"Ginny, because she thought I was 'stealing her boyfriend' and the twins…well, they didn't want any competition, I suppose."

Charlie's warm body brushed his side. Yes, he was certainly fit. All that time playing Quidditch and wrangling dragons certainly kept him in shape.

"Competition?"

"Yes, they saw your picture in the paper, the one of you kissing Lucius Malfoy, and became quite worried that they wouldn't have a shot of wooing you since there’s only a few years difference between you and them."

"I-I'll give everyone their fair chance," Harry murmured, distracted by how close Charlie was to him.

"Yes, I'm sure you will, but I did notice the way you looked at both Snape and Malfoy. It was quite different from the way you looked at my brothers. It's more like the way you're looking at me now. I know I'm not quite as mature as they are, but I am nearly ten years older than you."

He did have to admit that there was something about Charlie; a confidence that neither of the twins had. He was different than Snape and Lucius, but no less compelling. There was nothing saying that he was absolutely going to end up with Lucius. It could end up being anyone. Charlie was opening him up to another option and the twins? Well, they were kinda scary, but it might be fun to see what they had planned. Remus was right. He had a whole year to decide.

Harry glanced over towards the yard. No one was paying them the slightest bit of attention. His brow furrowed.

"Notice-Me-Not. I didn't want to be interrupted. You know why my brothers were so aggressive," Charlie asked as he moved steadily closer.

"No. Not really. I mean, they are Fred and George. They've always been intense."

"True, but that's not the reason why. They are more aggressive because now they see you have a taste for older men. That you might like a man who knows what he wants and has the means to attain it. Someone who's aggressive and driven, but will focus on giving you everything you could ever want or need. Someone grown up."

Harry swallowed hard.

“-issing men?"

"Wha?" Harry had missed the first part of the question since had been too busy staring at Charlie's mouth.

"Do you like kissing older men, Harry?" He could feel the warm heat of the dragon expert's breath on his cheek as he spoke.

"I-"

Harry didn't have a chance to respond before Charlie swooped in and captured his lips. It was different than Snape and Lucius, but no less enjoyable. Harry let himself fall into the kiss, savoring each press of lips. The moment getting more and more heated until Harry bit Charlie's lip.

"Oh Merlin. I'm so sor—" Harry began to say, but Charlie's eyes silenced him.

The dragon tamer had liked it. Feeling emboldened, he pushed the red head against the side of the house and attacked his mouth. He had never done this before, been aggressive with someone. Snape held absolute control over him when they had kissed and Lucius seduced him. Being in charge of the action felt good. Charlie let him lead before he suddenly found himself pressed against the wall. Harry moaned, his hands trailed down Charlie’s back, cupping his firm arse.

Unconsciously, he began to make little rocking movements with his hips, pressing them together. The sensations were heavenly, sending tiny sparks of pleasure through him. Charlie ripped his lips away and stepped back.

"Any more of that and we risk breaking the rules. Gods, Harry," Charlie gasped with a shuddering breath. "You are delicious. It's going to take all my strength to walk back out there, when all I want to do his ravish you."

Charlie stole a quick kiss, slid a finger down the right side of his face, moving back towards the large group chatting away in the back yard.

"Until later."

Harry slumped against the side of the house. That had been...intense. He hadn't really spent much time with Ron's older brother and that had been quite an introduction.

"Come on, Harry! We're all waiting for you so we can start eating," he heard Ginny whine.

Taking one last deep breath, Harry pushed away from the wall, and headed out to the table where his three Courtiers, two best friends, loving family, and angry ex-girlfriend awaited.

 

 

~oO00o~

Lunch had been wonderful. Harry didn't think he had laughed that hard in ages. It would have been the perfect afternoon if it hadn't been for one thing: Ginny. Like a little black rain cloud, she sat and sulked, poisoning the atmosphere of frivolity. Anytime a look between himself, Charlie, or the twins occurred, she huffed. Anytime one of their hands accidentally brushed, she glared. It was getting old, fast. Once the meal was finished, Harry had insisted on helping clear the table, not only to provide a helpful hand, but also to be rid of his ex’s presence.

Harry was at the sink washing a few dishes when he felt two warm hands slide over his belly and pull him back into a strong embrace.

"I seem to find myself unable to keep my hands off you, Mr. Potter."

"Mr. Weasley, you must learn self-control," Harry teased. Charlie's hands on him should make him uncomfortable. They didn't really know each other, at least not well enough to warrant this level of intimacy. He had never had anyone touch him this informally and if he was honest, all this attention was enormously flattering.

Charlie brushed his lips across Harry's cheek. "I should go. I think that if I don't, I'll be forced to kiss you."

"By all means," Harry said with false bravado. He had never acted so forward in his life, but he was feeling a little reckless today.

"If you insist," purred Charlie before pressing his warm, full lips over his.

"Hey!" cried Fred.

"No fair!" whined George.

"Not my fault little brothers," Charlie laughed when they broke apart. "You know I go after what I want. It's not my fault you're too slow," the elder Weasley said with a playful smirk.

"Until next time," Charlie whispered before, once again, capturing his lips.

"Come on, boys. Lets clear the tables. Maybe we can lure everyone into an impromptu game of Quidditch." The dragon tamer pushed his younger brothers out the door, not giving them a chance to retaliate. Harry began to turn back to the dishes when he heard someone enter the kitchen. Glancing over his shoulder, he spotted the very unhappy face of his former girlfriend.

"Harry."

"Ginny."

"Isn't there anything you want to say to me?" Ginny huffed.

"I don't know what you want me to say, Ginny? I tried to write you, but you never answered. I can only say I'm sorry so many times," he irritatedly replied.

"Sorry is not enough."

Harry sighed. "I don't know what else to say to you Gin. I never wanted to hurt you."

"If you didn't want to hurt me you wouldn't be snogging my brother in the kitchen!"

She had a point, but he wasn't going to hide just for her.

"Your brother was the one who came up and kissed me."

"You could have said no!" Ginny huffed.

"I could have, but I didn't want to."

"So what? Now that you like boys, you turn into a raging slag? Kiss every one of your Courtiers, do you?"

He was not a slag, but a sliver of worry wormed its way into his thoughts. Was he moving too fast with all of them? Should he not let them kiss him so soon? He didn't know, but he wasn't going to let Ginny know her words had hit the target.

"I'm not a slag and I don't go around kissing all of my Courtiers. I haven't kissed the twins or Zabini and I haven't even met two of them, not that it's any of your business. We aren't together anymore."

"I know. Don't you think I know that, Harry?" she growled.

"Look Gin, I don't know what you think this going to accomplish, but we're not going to get back together. I'm so sorry that I didn't figure it out before the Announcement. I wanted to tell you myself. I didn't even know I was a wizard noble until that day. I'm sorry I hurt you, but just like I told Ron, I can't change who I am. I don't want to and I won't hide for the sake of your feelings. I have to live my own live. You should do the same."

A freckled hand slapped his face. "I hate you, Harry Potter. I wish I had never met you," she spat.

Harry was stunned. He knew she was hurting, but he never thought she would strike him.

"Ginny…"

"I do. I hate you so much," she sobbed.

He wanted to comfort her. He wanted to take her in his arms and tell her it would be okay, but Ginny was as stubborn as Ron and if she wanted to hate him, they could never be friends. He'd miss her, but so be it.

"I'm sorry you feel that way. I'll always care about you."

Tear filled eyes bore into him. "Yeah. Just not enough."


	7. Beginnings & Endings

A wave of nostalgia crashed over Harry as his eyes swept across the chaos of Platform 9¾.  It seemed like only yesterday he was standing in King’s Cross, small and nervous, ticket clutched in his hands like a precious jewel, trying to find his way to the train. He could see that first day so clearly in his mind’s eye. Walking alone down the platforms, asking the attendant where he could find the eleven o’clock train. It was hard to believe that it was really six years ago. It felt like yesterday, and, yet, forever ago.

 

It hadn’t occurred to him, until he passed through the invisible barrier between the mundane and the fantastical, that this would be the last time he would ever board the September train, to recline against the plush green and black checked upholstery, and make the journey to Hogwarts for the Start-of-Term Feast.

 

“It’s odd, isn’t it? Realizing that you’re reaching the end.” Harry turned to look into the face of his godfather.

 

“Yeah. It doesn’t feel real,” said Harry, wistfulness heavy in his voice. .

 

“Don’t worry. This is only the end of one journey.  Before long you’ll be off on another adventure, more terrible, exciting, and wonderful than this.”

 

“I know. Still…”

 

“I know what you mean, Harry.  I felt the same way,” Remus said as he helped Harry load his trunk onto the train. “Sirius loved his Hogwarts days, but he was always ready to move on to bigger, better things. I, on the other hand, never wanted it to end.”

 

“ I’m a bit of both really,” Harry said thoughtfully.  “It’s… It’s just that this year feels bigger somehow, more important. I know that seems silly, but it does.”

 

“It’s not silly at all,” replied Remus as he laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. “This year is important. It’s your final year, you’re an adult, and soon you’ll be married. For anyone, this time would seem to have more gravitas.”

 

Glasses covered eyes filled with confusion. “Gravitas?”

 

“Weight. Importance. Depth,” he clarified. “ Things feel more serious, because they are. Your instincts are good Harry. If you think that this year is going to be more, then it will be.”

 

Harry sighed. ”I don’t know. My instincts…well I couldn’t trust them before, _shouldn’t_ have. I mean… I made a mess of it at the Ministry. You know I did. I could have gotten people killed. My instincts shouldn’t be relied on.”

 

“That was not your fault, Harry.  You did what you thought best given the information you possessed. Had Dumbledore or anyone in The Order allowed us to tell you, things would have been much different. Yes, you are a Gryffindor by nature, but you have a keen mind. You would’ve known it was a trap.”

 

“I had the mirror. I could have just-“

 

Sirius interrupted his godson before he could continue to berate himself. “You’ve grown up since then. You know now to be more cautious. You learned how to block your mind so things like that won’t happen again. Trust yourself.  I know I trust you with my life.”

 

“Mine as well,” said Remus with conviction.

 

“Thank you. Well….I guess this is it,” he said with a shrug,

 

“I’ll write you,” said Sirus. The older man’s firm hands cupped his face. “ James would be so proud of you. If I ever had a son, I couldn’t have wished for a better one than you.”

 

Blinking back tears, Harry wrapped his arms around his surrogate parents and squeezed tightly. “Thank you. I love you both so much.”

 

The whistle blew and the three men reluctantly separated. “Let us know how things are going with your Courtiers,” called Remus as Harry began to board the train.

 

“I will.”

 

“If you need anything we are just a Floo away!” yelled Sirius.

 

“Goodbye Harry!”

 

“Goodbye Harry!”

 

“Goodbye,” Harry cried out as he stepped onto the train.

 

The Boy-Who-Lived waded his way to his compartment, set down the last of his belongings, and stood at the window. A final whistle sounded and the train chugged down the track. Harry waved out the window at his family, cementing the image of their faces in his mind, somehow feeling that this moment was important. He stayed there until the figures of his father’s two best friends were only tiny dots on the horizon.

 

~oO00o~

 

Harry had just settled into his cabin when he heard a light knock on the door. It opened with a soft ‘ _swoosh’_ and a flaming head of red hair appeared.

 

“Think you could spare a seat?” asked Ron tentatively.

 

“I suppose,” Harry drawled. Barely suppressing his grin he gestured to the near empty compartment, “I mean I haven’t got a lot of room.”

 

“Thanks Mate.”

 

“No problem. So does this mean…?”

 

“Yes. I’m a right fool and I know it. Hermione wouldn’t stop until I saw reason, but you know me. I’m…well…I’m pigheaded,” Ron spoke as if the words pained him.

 

Harry let out a bark of laughter. “ Pigheaded? I think you’re selling yourself short.”

 

“I know, I know! Damn stubborn is closer to the truth,” Ron acquiesced.

 

“Truer words were never spoken,” Harry firmly agreed. “Speaking of Hermione…where is she?”

 

“She’s Head Girl this year. She’s in their ‘special’ car, abandoning me and you to the ranks of the common cabins.”

 

Ah. Of course Hermione was Head Girl. It was only fitting since she was the brightest witch of their year. There was no one more deserving that his immensely intelligent friend. 

 

Harry snorted. “Dramatic much?”

 

Another knock sounded in the cabin, grabbing his attention, and Neville Longbottom appeared. 

 

Harry blinked.  Neville looked…well, he looked down right… handsome. Out of all the people he had meet in first year, Neville had changed the most. Who could have guessed the short pudgy-cheeked boy who desperately spent their first train ride searching for his toad would end up being one of the most attractive men in their year?

 

Neville was tall with broad shoulders and lean muscles. He had let his golden blond hair grow out a bit so that it now teased the tops of his shoulders. To say that puberty had been kind to him was not doing the man justice. He was gorgeous. Harry inwardly delighted in the fact that Draco Malfoy would pitch a fit after taking one look at the new and improved Mr. Longbottom.

 

“Hello Harry, Ron. Can you spare a seat for one more?”

 

“Uh…yes,” Harry replied dumbly.

 

“Brilliant. Everywhere else was full and people kept staring at me strangely when I did find a place to sit.”

 

“I wonder why,” Ron mumbled before Harry nudged him in the ribs with his elbow.

 

“What did you say?” asked Neville as he placed his trunk in the overhead rack.

 

“Nothing,” Ron wheezed as he rubbed his now aching side.

 

The motion of lifting the trunk caused Neville’s tight muscle shirt to ride up, revealing a firm set of abs. Harry transitorily thought of how it would feel to lick those ridges. Mentally giving himself a cold shower, he fought to keep his thoughts out of the gutter. He shouldn’t think such thoughts about his friends, not when there was no chance of acting on them. Harry had enough beautiful men on his plate right now thank you very much.

 

“So Harry, what do you think about all this Courting business? Sometimes it gets to be a bit much, doesn’t it and it’s just starting! I bet it’s going to get loads worse once the presents start.”

 

“You’re being Courted?” Harry said, shocked that he hadn’t known something as important as that.

 

“Of course I am. I’m Lord Longbottom and all that rubbish. My Gran drilled into me everything I needed to know about being a lord, but really, I just want to study Herbology. Maybe travel the words gathering exotic plants. Sounds like heaven to me. Ah well. I guess I have to get married first before I can do all that. Do you like your Courtiers?”

 

“Uh… Yeah-yes, the ones I’ve met. Well, most of them I already know.”

 

“Yeah I saw that. Lucky. Most of mine I’ve never even heard of before,” Neville said before tentatively asking, “ You like all the ones you know? Even… Snape?”

 

The seventh year boy spat the last name as if uttering the vary syllables would somehow poison him or conjure the man in a puff of black smoke next to him on his seat.

 

“Yes, even Snape. He’s not so horrible really.”

 

Ron and Neville made disgusted faces, looking like they had sucked on lemons. Harry wanted to laugh.

 

“I’ve haven’t really figured him out yet, but he’s intriguing. I mean, I didn’t even know about Courting or anything before he told me. He was surprisingly patient when I asked him questions.”

 

Neville looked shocked. “He was _patient_? Really? I-I couldn’t imagine asking him to explain _anything_ to me, let alone Courting.”

 

“That’s the thing. I didn’t. He just offered to explain it. I mean, honestly I didn’t think for a second he would give me a Declaration, but he did—the first one actually. He just kissed me and gave me the envelope,” Harry mused.

 

“REALLY?!” Squeaked Ron. “You were snogged by Snape?”

 

Harry blushed slightly. He hadn’t meant to let that fact slip out. “Uh..yes. He’s very…hem..very good at it.”

 

“Blimey. You actually _like_ him don’t you?” Neville asked with a voice filled with wonder.

 

“Yes? I dunno. He’s still an insufferable git though. That hasn’t changed,” Harry chuckled. 

 

“Well, good luck. You’ll need it with that one,” said Ron. 

 

“So Neville, is there anyone else from Hogwarts who’s being Courted?” asked Harry in an attempt to change the subject away from him.

 

“Of course there is Harry. Don’t you ever read The Prophet?” Ron scolded, magically channeling Hermione.

 

Exasperatedly Harry replied, “Yes, but I don’t read most of the Courting section. You know, because of all the stories they write about me.”

 

Ron winced. “Mmm…forgot about that. Sorry.”

 

“Yes there are. Several in fact,” Neville interjected. “I have the latest Prophet here if you want to see.”

 

The once awkward boy rummaged through his bag before producing a lightly crumpled newspaper.  Turning to page three, Harry saw the official list of Courted and their number of Courtiers.

 

 

* * *

**Announcement of Courtship**

           

**Lady Lavender Brown- 5                                                                       (Heterosexual)**

**Lady Astoria Greengrass-5                                                                            (Heterosexual)**

**Lord Neville Longbottom-7                                                                               (Omnisexual)**

**Lady Isobel MacDougal-6                                                                                         (Lesbian)**

**Lord Draco Malfoy-7                                                                                            (Bi-sexual)**

**Lord Harry Potter-8                                                                                      (Homosexual)**

* * *

 

 

 

 

“Nice job! Seven Courtiers? Neville you dog,” Ron lightheartedly teased. “That’s the same amount as Malfoy.”

 

A shy smile spread across the boy’s face. “I must say I was a bit surprised about that myself.”

 

“Why would you say that?” asked Harry. “You’re a catch Nev.”

 

A dusky pink blush crept across the boy’s cheeks. “T-thank you Harry. That’s kind of you, but I’m really not.”

 

“No really. If I weren’t being Courted, I’d Court you. The person you chose will be damn lucky to have you.”

 

The boys, whose lives were intrinsically linked by fate, shared a moment. Unfortunately, it was shattered as Harry felt the sensation of eyes boring into the back of his head. He turned to see a sour-faced Ginny peering through the glass. Her eyes narrowed to hate-filled slits before her tall frame stormed away.

 

“Just great,” Harry mumbled.  She was going to be a barrel of laughs this year.

 

“Just give her time,” Ron said with sympathy. “She’s loved you since she was ten. She’ll get over it eventually. It’s just going to take some time.”

 

The sound of knuckles rapping on the wooden door caught everyone’s attention. Harry turned expecting to see a disgruntled Ginny reemerge or Hermione making rounds but instead found a person he had not expected to see: Blaise Zabini. The handsome boy patiently waited outside his car, looking mildly nervous.

 

“Why’s he just standing there?” Harry inquired in a bemused tone after an awkward minute passed staring at the door.

 

“He’s your Courtier Harry. He’s only being reverential. You have to let him in,” Neville answered softly.

 

“Uh…alright.”

 

Harry stood and walked slowly towards the door. Upon opening it, Zabini bowed with a small flourish and offered him a sky-blue envelope.

 

“Lord Potter, please except this personal Letter of Declaration. I know that I sent one to you by owl sometime ago, but I wished to deliver one to you personally when I had the first opportunity. “

 

“Uh..thanks.”

 

“It is my pleasure, “ the Slytherin boy replied as he lightly grasped Harry’s hand and placed a soft kiss upon it his knuckles.

 

Harry felt a little flutter in his chest as he watched his youngest Courtier walk down the hall and back into his cabin.  Zabini had just kissed his hand like he was a maiden in a fairy story. It was odd and, though Harry hated to admit it, romantic.

 

“Never would have thought that,” said a slightly shocked Ron as Harry slid the compartment door shut.

 

“Why is that?”

 

“Well Zabini’s always been such a ladies man. I didn’t even know he liked blokes.”

 

“Oh no, he likes men. He just generally gravitates towards girls, but he really does like men,” Neville informed them with certainty.

 

“H-how do you know?” Harry asked.

 

“He was my first kiss,” Neville softly informed them.

 

“Neville! You dog, you!” exclaimed Ron.

 

Embarrassed, Neville stammered, “What? It was only a kiss. Nothing more.”

 

“Neville goin’ ‘round snogging Slytherins. Good for you!”

 

Mortified Neville looked to Harry for help.

 

“Don’t look at me, I can’t shut him up any better than anyone else. If only Hermione were here. She’d get him to do it in a flash.”

 

“Hey!” Ron cried indignantly. “She’s not the boss of me!”

 

The boys exchanged glances then burst into a fit of laughter.

 

“Oy! She’s not!” Ron whined pathetically as the laughter only grew.

 

“That’s a good one Ron,” Harry gasped between chuckles.

 

“Stuff it you great Turkeys,” Ron growled. “Anyway, aren’t you going to open Zabini’s letter?”

 

The letter. He had forgotten for a moment.  Calming just enough to concentrate, Harry popped the wax-sealed envelope and read the neatly penned words.

 

 

* * *

**_Dear Mr Potter,_ **

**_I am writing to you on this day, September 1st, to declare that, with the most noble of intentions, do I wish to court you during this Courtship season.  I know that we have not had much interaction over the past six years and when we have, it has not always been pleasant. Most of what I know of you is from second hand information. I am sure the same applies to me._ **

**_I hope that you will permit me to dispel any rumors surrounding my past and personality.  I will endeavor in the coming weeks to discover the person that you really are and form a genuine bond.  I look forward to becoming better acquainted._ **

**_Yours most fondly,_ **

**_Blaise Xiomar Zabini_ **

* * *

 

 

Harry wasn’t sure what to make of the letter, it seemed genuine enough, but he couldn’t be certain. He passed it to Ron and Neville for inspection, hoping they understood it better than he did.

 

“Watch out for that one, “ Neville warned lightly. “He’s a slick one, quite the charmer. One minute you’ll be discussing the uses of Nightshade, the next his tongue will be down your throat.”

 

“Happen to you did it?” Ron teased.

 

“Perhaps,” Neville coyly replied.

 

“I still don’t know why he sent a Declaration. Twice for that matter.”

 

Ron shrugged as he reclined against the sidewall crossing his legs on the seat. “Dunno.  Maybe it was just so he could say he Courted the great Harry Potter. Not everyone who Courts you is going to have good intentions mate.”

 

Could that be why Snape was doing this? For the fame? No, Harry didn’t think that was the case. Snape was nothing if not an intensely private man.  The Weasleys weren’t that way either. Nor Lucius, but what about the others? He didn’t really know Zabini, but the impression of him he did have was not entirely favorable. Their lunches in the Slug Club last year did nothing but make Zabini appear like an elitist snob who looked down on all muggle-borns and those he deemed ‘blood traitors’. He still hadn’t met or even seen a photograph of the other two men who wished to Court him. Avrom le Mort and Alexander Edwins were still a mystery to him. He could only hope that they wanted to get to know him for himself and not his celebrity status.

 

“Wanna play Exploding Snap, Harry?” Neville asked.

 

Harry shook his head. “No Thanks, but I know Ron’s always up for a game.”

 

“You bet,” Ron said brightly.

 

Round half-past twelve, the three Gryffindors heard the clanging of bells as the Honeydukes Express trolley lady appeared at their cabin. A softly wrinkled hand slid back the door before asking, “Anything off the trolley boys?”

 

‘I’ll take two chocolate frogs, two Pumpkin Pasties, a box of Bertie Bott’s Every Flavor Beans, and a packet of Droobles Best Blowing Gum,” declared Neville as he made he way to the trolley.

 

“No thank you. I’m all set,” said Ron as pitifully as he had the very first time they had shared a compartment. Harry shook his head.

 

“Ron…honestly. We’ll take the lot.”

 

“Harry…I can’t let you,” Ron stammered as his friend walked over to the trolley, stood beside Neville, and pulled out eleven silver sickles and seven bronze knuts.

 

“Of course I can,” Harry declared ignoring Ron’s protests. “Who knows? This time next year, I may be your brother-in-law and it wouldn’t matter then. This is our last train ride to school. You’re my best friend and you know I don’t care about money. It’s only fitting we get the whole lot, just as we did the first time. “

 

Harry thanked the woman and carted his armload of sweets back to his seat before dumping them beside him. Ron made no move to touch a single thing.

 

“Just suck it up and eat a Chocolate Frog,” Harry sighed in exasperation.  Ron still refused to eat a single thing. Pigheaded? Most definitely. He tried a new tactic.

 

“You know… I heard from a reliable source that they only have one good jump in them,” Harry said with a grin as he tossed a box into Ron’s lap.

 

The boys locked eyes. A small grateful smile filled the youngest Weasley boys face. “ I heard that somewhere myself. “

 

“Here. Have a Pumpkin Pasty.”

 

The rest of the trip was spent discussing all the usual things: who would win the Quidditch Cup (Gryffindor obviously!), who would win the House Cup (Gryffindor for sure!), and other things that excited a cabin full of seventeen year olds.  Uniforms were dawned and in no time, Harry found himself hoping out of his Thestral-drawn carriage and ushered into the comforting halls of Hogwarts. He and Ron met up with Hermione and The Golden Trio was together once more. 

 

“Harry there you are,” she said as she enveloped him in a hug.

 

Harry chuckled, “It’s only been a day, Hermione. You act as if you hadn’t seen me in months”

 

“Well, I haven’t seen you today. I didn’t like having to be in that other car. It was our last trip. I wanted to spend it with you and besides, when has me giving you a hug been an issue? “

 

“Oy, are you two done? I’d like to get in there. I’m starving. The sooner everyone’s in there the quicker I can eat,” Ron whined as he absently rubbed his stomach.

 

Hermione rolled her eyes in disgust. “Don’t you think of anything other than food?”

 

“No.”

Hermione threw her hands in the as she followed Ron up the staircase that lead to the Great Hall. “You’re impossible Ron! A walking stomach is what you are!”

 

Harry made to follow his friends when a hand clasping his wrist halted him.

 

“One moment Mr. Potter,” purred a sinful voice.

 

Harry whirled around. “Professor Snape?”

 

“Follow me,” the older man ordered.

 

Harry glanced around nervously, licking his lips before he spoke. “I don’t think we’re supposed to be alone. You’re my Courtier. The feast will be starting soon. ”

 

“ We have a sufficient amount of time before the Sorting begins. Do not argue Potter.  I’m still your teacher and you will do as I say. Now follow me,” Snape ordered.

 

The pair made their way down the main hallway, down a second deserted hallway, and around a corner before the older man suddenly stopped to open a door.

 

“If you would,” Snape said, a distinctive smirk teased the corner of his mouth as he gestured for him to pass through the doorway.

 

Harry crossed the threshold and entered a room he had never seen before in all his years at Hogwarts. It looked like no one had used it quite sometime, judging from sparseness he saw. The space was almost completely dark with the only sources of light coming from the moon through the large blown glass windows.  There was a large fireplace in the far corner. Enormous bookshelves lined the walls. An old classroom, perhaps?

 

Distracted by his surroundings, Harry failed to notice that Snape had closed the distance between them.  He gasped as he was spun around.

 

“What are yo-“ Harry managed to squeak out before thin, silky lips engulfed his.

 

Harry struggled a bit, but swiftly melted into the demanding mouth. Snape wanted his submission, complete and immediate and he had no choice but to open and let the conqueror inside; be plundered like an ancient temple. Their tongues teased and danced in the warm, wet space. Someone moaned and fleetingly Harry wondered from whom the sound had come from. Harry instinctively wrapped his arms around Snape’s black-clad frame, tangling his hands into his inky hair. Long fingered hands worked their way down his back, traveling further to the firm globes of his arse.

 

Another moan, this time Harry knew it came from him, as the Potions Master cupped and squeezed his cheeks, lifting him up into his arms, and moving him back to somewhere that didn’t really seem all that important at the moment. All that mattered was the feel of Snape in his arms, the scent of him—sandalwood and flaxseed oil— the taste of that wicked mouth-  dark chocolate, mint, and underneath it all Snape himself.

 

Harry gasped and was shocked to find, as their lips parted, that he had somehow managed to end up sitting on of one of the old desks in the center of the room with his legs wrapped around Snape’s waist. Snape began to trail kisses down Harry’s neck, nibbling his ear.

 

“Mmm…Pro..Sn…nugh…Severus. We have to get…back. Sorting…soon.”

 

“Shut up, Potter,” Snape growled before viciously recapturing his mouth.

 

If anyone had told him six years ago that he would be a melted mess at the touch of one Severus Snape, he would have told them they were mad. Even now, Harry had a hard time figuring out why he reacted so strongly to the snarky, but brilliant man. The former Death Eater only had to lay hands on him and Harry was completely undone.

 

Once more, Snape mapped a trail of kisses down the side of his neck, but this time he yanked his school tie off and leisurely unbuttoned the top four buttons of his crisp white dress shirt. Harry trembled as that wicked tongue lapped at the crease of his collarbone.

 

“Ugh. Merlin that’s good,” he mumbled moments before Snape bit his shoulder, marking him with teeth and tongue.

 

“OH!” Harry cried out in unexpected pleasure. No one had ever bitten him before. He didn’t even know that it _could_ feel so good. Snape lapped his dexterous tongue over the bite, soothing the skin one last time before re-buttoning Harry’s shirt and fixing his tie. With lust-glazed eyes, Harry looked into the face of the former bane of his existence.

 

“Just giving you a reminder, “ Snape said with a self-satisfied smirk. “I believe it’s almost time for the Feast to begin. Until next time Potter,” he said before he regally swept from the room.

 

Exhaling a shaky breath, Harry slowly hopped off the old desk and straightened his uniform. He had to pull it together. There was a whole year with Snape ahead of him. If he couldn’t make it through the first night without turning into a giant puddle of sexual need, he was never going to make it.

 

“Ugh! That...that man!” Harry growled as he stormed from the room, willing his raging erection to dissipate. He couldn’t just let himself be lured into darkened rooms and snogged anytime the git wanted. It was against the rules. It wasn’t fair…. It would absolutely lead to him being shagged senseless.

 

“Where have you been?” Hermione practically shrieked as he made his way up the flagstone steps to the entrance of the Great Hall.  “We walked up the stairs and when we turned around, you were gone.”

 

“I thought I left something in the carriage,” Harry lied pathetically.

 

Ron looked him over from head to toe with a shrewd eye. His hair looked even more disheveled than it had, and his lips were obviously kiss-swollen. He looked well snogged and Ron knew it.  “ Right. Whatever you say mate.”

 

“Let’s just go in,” Harry huffed as he fought the blush that threatened to creep up his face.

 

Rhe first thing that caught the attention of The-Boy-Who-Lived upon entering the Great Hall was that everyone, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Slytherin alike, seemed to be buzzing about something…or someone.

 

“Merlin, he’s gorgeous,” mooned a Hufflepuff sixth year.

 

“I hope he’s a new Professor. I’m going to take whatever he’s teaching!”

 

“I don’t care if it’s Muggle Studies, I’m taking it,” swooned a Slytherin third year.

 

“Who is he?” Harry heard a third year Ravenclaw ask, pointing towards the head table.

 

Harry turned to see what was the cause of the hubbub and saw one if the most gorgeous men he had ever laid eyes on. Whoever the man was, there was no denying he was gorgeous in his caramel and gold robes. Coffee coloured locks framed piercing sapphire blue eyes. He looked like a muggle movie star- built, sexy, with luminescent skin.  Harry swallowed hard and fought not to stare. He hoped he wasn’t the new DADA professor. If he was, Harry knew he’d never be able to make it through one class without drooling all over the desk.  

 

Those blue eyes locked on his and Harry’s breath evaporated from his lungs. Those eyes were…hypnotizing, enticing, commanding. Harry couldn’t fight their pull. He was drowning in sapphire blue.

 

“-‘s he doin’ here?” asked Ron.

 

Harry shook his head and turned back to Ron. “What did you say?”

 

“I said, ‘what’s he doing here?’”  Ron repeated as he gestured towards the opposite end of the Head table. Near the farthest end of the table talking to Professor Sinestra was Lucius Malfoy. Harry’s heart began to race. Severus and Lucius both teaching was too much. How was Harry going to ever have good N.E.W.T.S. this year with them here?

 

“I don’t know. I knew he was staying here since last term. Madame Pomfrey was helping with his recovery, but I thought he had gone back to the Manor,” he replied with a lightly furrowed brow.

 

“I wonder if he’s teaching something?” inquired Ron. “Maybe he’s the new Defense teacher?”

 

“That wouldn’t make any sense,” interjected Hermione. “If Mr. Malfoy is the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, then who is that other man. There’s only one post open this year.”

 

Harry shrugged. “I know as much as you do Hermione.”

 

“But he’s your Courtier. Didn’t he say anything to you?” ask Hermione with mild irritation.

 

“He didn’t tell me anything. I just said that,” Harry replied, a bit annoyed to have to repeat himself. Just because someone was Courting him didn’t mean he knew all their plans.

 

“Look, let’s just get to our seats. We’ll know why he’s here soon enough,” said Ron sensibly.

 

The Trio made their way to their regular spots at Gryffindor table and was greeted by Dean and Seamus. The door of the Great Hall, swung open as they settled into their places. The patter of feet on stone filled the hall as the newbies walked between the tables. Terrified first years filled the space between the House and Head tables, standing with quivering legs in their neat, single file line and waited. Professor McGonagall walked calmly in front of the line of nervous children, set down a worn four-legged stool, and then gently placed the hat on top of its seat.  As usual, the hat began to twitch then opened its ‘mouth’ and began to sing.

 

~

_**Once upon a time ago when I was young and new** _

_**There lived here four loyal friends whose bond was ever true.** _

_**Great Slytherin and Hufflepuff,** _

_**Wise Ravenclaw too.** _

_**Brave Gryffindor, he made four,** _

_**Thought their ties would not unglue.** _

__

_**The Founders of our wondrous school amongst themselves did plan** _

_**To teach all witches and wizards who lived in our fair land.** _

_**To Hufflepuff the kindest, sweetest souls is their place.** _

_**Cunning minds of pure lines will House Slytherin embrace.** _

_**For Gryffindor the boldest of the lot would happ’ly do.** _

_**A mind with keen intelligence? Then Ravenclaw’s for you.** _

__

_**Here is where this great friendship’s tale of woe first started.** _

_**How could these great friends know that they’d soon be brokenhearted?** _

_**‘How?’ You may ask. ‘How did their friendship fade and die?’** _

_**Well, I was there and I must say it still makes me cry.** _

__

_**For Slytherin- those of Pureblood would only do,** _

_**No deeds of valor? Then Great Gryffindor had no use for you.** _

_**Prolific minds were all that Ravenclaw was after.** _

_**And Hufflepuff? Well, to her it truly did not matter.** _

__

_**The days of balance and harmony became things of the past** _

_**And many began to wonder how long Hogwarts would last.** _

_**Though the constant duels and fights for dominance soon ceased,** _

_**Great Slytherin left his friends, and since there’s been no peace.** _

__

_**Please listen children, listen to the warning that I give.** _

_**You must come together so that all wizard-kind may live** _

_**In peace and understanding. A strong front you must become.** _

_**If you do not, I’m afraid the darkness has truly won.** _

_**Evil creeps in closer like a dense and damp fog** _

_**Hoping to blind us… then consume us all.** _

__

_**Hogwarts is in danger from within the walls themselves** _

_**Everyone must join together from professors to house-elves,** _

_**From students just beginning, to those about to leave.** _

_**Please all who can hear my words, please, please take heed!** _

_**The time is now upon us to be masters of our fate** _

_**I hope you listen to my words before it is to late.** _

_**I have told you all I can, I have warned you all I could** _

_**I’m a simple Sorting Hat, I hope I’ve done some good.** _

_**To the newest, freshest faces about to grace our halls** _

_**It doesn’t matter where you’re sorted** _

_**It makes no difference at all.** _

_**I hope to each one here I have caused no offense.** _

_**Let the Sorting begin! Let the Sorting commence!** _

_**~** _

The hall was oddly silent once the Sorting hat finished its song. This was the second time in resent years that the old hat had warned the school of impending danger. The last time had been in Harry’s fifth year, when Dolores Umbridge took over the DADA post.

 

“What do think it meant by ‘Hogwarts is in danger from within the walls themselves’?” Hermione whispered.

 

“It better not be another Basilisk,” Ron grumbled.

 

“I don’t know, but whatever it meant, it didn’t sound good,” Harry said as he watched the first of the first years walk up the stool and sit.

 

Was he ever that small? Had he been that young when he faced Voldemort for the second time? When last little girl (‘Mariah Zarvey!’) was sorted into Ravenclaw, the Headmaster strode towards the gilded podium and began he’s opening remarks.

 

“Welcome children, “ said Dumbledore in his best grandfatherly voice. “Welcome to another new year at Hogwarts. I have a few announcements to make before we began our most excellent feast. First— a reminder that the Forbidden Forest is still forbidden. Second—Mr. Filch wants me to remind you that the ban on Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes products has not been lifted and that their use shall result in an automatic detention.”

The Headmaster’s eye twinkled as he spoke. Anyone who knew Dumbledore was quite aware of his love for his former student’s products and as long as they weren’t caught, he wouldn’t actively pursue the matter.

“Thirdly— you may have observed several new faces at the staff table this year. I am pleased to welcome two new professors to our ranks. First, Professor Lucius Malfoy, who has consented to teach Potions this year.”  Lucius caught Harry’s eye when he stood for his introduction. The was a mischievous glint to them that Harry found amusing, though he was still peeved that he didn’t know he was going to be teaching here this year.

 

“As this is the case, Professor Snape has agreed to continue as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.”

 

Scattered applause, mostly from the Slytherins, came at that announcement. Most of the students groaned or looked down right terrified at the news. Ron looked like he was going to pitch a fit.

 

“Bollocks! He was a nightmare last year. We’ve never had the same teacher for two years in a row,” moaned Ron. “I guess he was too stubborn to let a little thing like a curse stop him from keeping the job. I know he’s Courting you and all, but he’s still a greasy git.”

 

“As to our second appointment, I am sorry to inform you that Professor Burbage, our Muggle Studies teacher, unfortunately passed away over summer break. I know that she will be sorely missed. However, I am pleased to announce that the position has been filled by Professor Alexander Edwins. He is a welcome addition to our staff and I am sure that you will all make him feel right at home.” The beautiful man stood and bowed his head before gracefully returning to his seat.

 

“Alexander Edwins. Isn’t he one of your Courtiers?” asked Hermione in hushed tones.

 

“Ye-yeah,” Harry stammered in shock. That man…that _gorgeous_ man, wanted to court him?

 

“You have all the luck mate, “ Ron teased with a wink and a nudge. “If I liked blokes, he’d be it. “

 

Clapping his hands together, Dumbledore pulled their attention back to the podium. “ Well, I think that is everything of importance. I wish to close by saying these last few words: Snickerdoodle, mums, tiddle.”

 

No sooner had the bizarre combination of words slipped past the old wizard’s mouth, did the table instantly fill with mouthwatering plates of food.

 

“I wonder what happened to Professor Burbage,” Hermione mused as she poured herself a glass of punch.  “She didn’t seem sick at the end of last year.”

 

“I bet it has something to do with You-Know-Who,” Ron mumbled through a mouth full of chicken. “He isn’t one for Muggles and Wizard-kind getting along. He could have, you know, been trying to make an example out of her.”

 

Harry shuddered at the thought of the kindly Muggle Studies professor in the clutches of Voldemort and his minions.  “I wonder if The Order knows anything about it. It must have happened quite recently for neither Padfoot nor Mooney to tell me anything.”

 

Hermione softly squeezed his arm. “I’m sure they’ll owl you if it’s something serious. You know neither one of them would keep something important from you,”

 

It was quite true. Since the disaster of his fifth year, Sirius and Remus both insisted on total disclosure. They had been furious that Harry had been kept in the dark about matters concerning him and viciously chastised Dumbledore and the other members of The Order after the fiasco in the Department of Mysteries.  He wasn’t just a boy, no matter what the others thought. Harry was at the center of this war and without knowledge, how was he to ever make wise decisions? It was a wonder any of them had gotten out unscathed or worse, dead.

 

“You’re right,” Harry sighed as scooped a spoon full of mashed potatoes. “I’m sure I’d hear from them shortly if something was amiss.”

 

“Hey Harry. How are you going to do this year with three of your Courtiers bein’ your teachers?” Seamus teased.

 

Raking his eyes over the table, Harry realized Seamus was right—three of his four Courtiers here at Hogwarts were Professors.  Harry gulped down a swig of pumpkin juice. This was going to be a very long year.

 

“I-I don’t know,” Harry stammered.

 

Ron’s faced looked puzzled. “Huh. I never really thought about that. How are you going to take any classes with Malfoy and Snape being your Courtiers?”

 

“Well, I’m not taking Muggle Studies, so that shouldn’t be a conflict there. I honest don’t know. I’m sure Dumbledore and the rest of the faculty have come up with a solution.”

 

“Right. If you get top marks in Potions this year, I’ll know why,” Seamus said as he wiggled his eyebrows in a lascivious manner.

 

“Seamus,” Hermione scolded. “That is no way to talk about your Professors!”

 

“I’m just saying.”

 

“Well, it’s not very nice and if I were you, I wouldn’t be caught saying such things about two Slytherin. I’m sure they would be more than happy to take away if they heard you.”

 

Looking properly mollified, Seamus dug back into his dinner and dropped the topic.

 

The sound of flapping wings filled the bustling hall. Students from every table looked up at the unusual sight. Owls normally delivered the mail during breakfast or lunch, but rarely dinner and even more rarely on the first night.  Six brownie coloured birds soared over the tables and dropped large silver envelopes to Harry, Draco, Neville, Lavender, Astoria, and Isobel. Obviously, they had something to do with Courting Season.

 

“What is it?” ask Ron.

 

“Dunno,’ Harry said as he opened the letter.

 

 

* * *

 

_**Lord Potter,** _

__

_**There will be a brief meeting of all the participating Courted this evening following the Start-of-Term Feast. Please proceed to the Teacher’s Lounge on the third floor.** _

__

_**Best wishes to you and yours this Courting Season.** _

__

_**Sincerely yours,** _

__

_**Lady Annabella Gentry** _

_**Department of Courting Affairs** _

* * *

 

 

 

“So what was the letter about?” asked Hermione.

 

“Just a meeting that the Courted have to go to after the feast. Probably to tell us about the first deadline on the twenty-first.”

 

“That’s the end of Declarations isn’t it?” asked Seamus.

 

“Yeah. Then the presents start,” said Neville.

 

“Presents? They give you presents?” the Irish boy moaned with jealousy. “Aw, some have all the luck.”

 

“Yeah,” Harry dryly replied as he looked at the letter in his hand. Meetings…what next?

 

 


End file.
